Virtus et Honor
by Maya Holmes
Summary: L'empereur Hadrien règne sur un Empire en paix, en cette année 121 après J.-C et a demandé à son plus proche Général de le rejoindre à Rome. De grands changements se profilent à l'horizon pour le Général qui va devoir affronter plus que ce qu'il avait prévu. [UA Hartwin. Participation au Challenge de Mai du Collectif NONAME.]
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Avé citoyens ! Je suis plus qu'heureuse de publier cette histoire, écrite dans le cadre du _Challenge de mai du Collectif NoName_ "Hier encore". C'est donc un UA historique où Harry est **Aruns** , Eggsy est **Egkis** et Merlin est **Mervius**. L'histoire commence à Rome, en 121 ap. JC, sous le règne de l'empereur Hadrien et se déroulera jusqu'en 129. 8 chapitres en tout sont prévus et déjà écrits.

 **Précisions historiques** (parce que bien obligé d'utiliser des termes en latins) :  
\- _Virtus et Honor_ est une des devises de la légion et se traduit par Force et Honneur.  
\- le _limes_ est le nom donné à la frontière fortifiée et gardée par les légions de l'Empire.  
\- la _domus,_ la villa désigne la maison.  
\- _Publius Acilius Attianus_ a réellement existé, il était le tuteur d'Hadrien et l'a aidé à accéder au trône à la mort de Trajan. Il a ensuite été écarté pour avoir fomenter un complot pour l'empereur (mais Hadrien n'a jamais aimé qu'on tue des gens pour lui)  
\- un _tribun_ et un _légat_ sont des hautes charges de fonctionnaires sous l'Empire.  
\- les _Feria Marti_ sont des fêtes à Rome, très importantes pour les légionnaires car en l'honneur du dieu Mars de la guerre. Elles se déroulent au début du mois de mars.  
\- l' _Urbs_ désigne Rome  
\- Enfin, tous les empereurs depuis Auguste (qui est le premier empereur, successeur de Jules César qui lui n'a été que consul à vie), se font appeler _César._ Donc, César n'est pas Jules mais Hadrien, d'accord ? ;)

Si vous avez des questions précises, je serai ravie de vous répondre. :)

 **Question d'Hermystic « En tant qu'auteur, quelles sont tes inspirations du moment? » :** Mes inspirations du moment sont Kingsman, évidemment. J'ai revu Gladiator et la série Rome également pour cette histoire, pour me mettre dans l'ambiance.

 **Rating :** M.

 **Remerciements :** SomeCoolName sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas là car elle me pousse dans mes retranchements et se montre d'une justesse à toute épreuve. Ma Some, merci pour tout, tellement, infiniment.

Bonne lecture et évidemment, les reviews sont toujours très appréciées ^^ !

* * *

La campagne est silencieuse. L _'Aurore aux doigts de rose,_ comme dit Homère, couvre de sa clarté chaque arbre, chaque brin d'herbe, chaque homme qui prend le temps de se réveiller pour contempler sa beauté. Le vent s'engouffre dans les cyprès, leur cime bouclée suivant le mouvement des bourrasques qui déploient l'odeur particulière qu'Aruns ne trouve qu'ici. Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts, enlevant la poussière. Sa peau burinée par le soleil fait ressortir son armure qui scintille dans les premiers rayons du jour, le décor que l'artisan a gravé sur la cuirasse semble s'animer : Hercule chasse le lion de Némée, accomplissant son travail avec la force et l'intelligence nécessaire pour vaincre. Comme lui. Il tire sur le col de sa tunique noire et prie les dieux que rien ne l'attende à la _domus_ lui imposant de repartir à Rome.

La paix romaine instituée par l'empereur Hadrien, à la mort de son oncle Trajan quelques années plutôt, a permis à la ville éternelle de s'embellir encore et toujours plus, accueillant de nombreux habitants qui parent la ville de nouveaux atours. Les barbares sont contenus sur le _limes_ , surveillé et gardé jour et nuit afin que rien ne vienne troubler l'Empire.

Aruns Acilius Attianus, fils de Publius Acilius Attianus, général de l'armée romaine impériale, a passé sa vie aux côtés de l'empereur. Son père, préfet du prétoire sous Trajan, a recueilli et élevé le jeune Hadrien, lui apportant l'éducation nécessaire au rang qu'il devait, un jour, tenir. De ses 7 ans à l'obtention de sa charge de tribun à 32 ans, Aruns n'a jamais quitté Hadrien. Il l'a suivi en campagne, l'a conseillé pendant le début de leur carrière et a été le premier à l'appeler _Imperator_ à la mort de Trajan. Sa loyauté à toute épreuve, même après la déchéance de son père, lui a permis de gravir les échelons de la légion, de gagner et conserver la confiance de l'empereur.

Ainsi, lorsque Hadrien lui a ordonné d'assister aux _Feriae Marti_ , il a laissé, à regret; ses hommes et Mervius, son légat, s'occuper de la frontière germanique. Cologne est pacifiée depuis longtemps mais la présence de la légion est nécessaire afin de maintenir la paix. Le voyage depuis la Germanie a été long et sans encombre. Personne n'ose plus attaquer une cohorte impériale. Il a abandonné les quelques soldats qui l'ont accompagné aux portes de la ville avant de continuer seul, alors que le dieu Apollon entame à peine sa course dans la voûte céleste, sa route vers sa demeure.

Aruns n'aime pas Rome. Il n'y retourne que lorsque Hadrien a besoin de lui et préfère se cacher dans sa villa en attendant les ordres. La ville n'a plus le charme des premiers temps de l'Empire : elle est corrompue par l'argent, les envies décadentes des nouveaux riches qui ne respectent pas les traditions séculaires des familles patriciennes. Aruns n'a rien contre l'ouverture aux autres classes de la société opérée par l'empereur, au contraire, les soldats issus de la plèbe valent souvent plus que les jeunes hommes de rang supérieur qui pensent à bien autre chose que le combat et l'esprit de corps. Mais Rome est pleine de ces gens qui ont oublié les valeurs essentielles qui font du peuple romain, le premier des peuples : Force et Honneur.

Heureusement pour lui, sa domus se situe en périphérie de la ville, loin des tumultes du centre et du palais. Il avait espéré que la charge d'empereur calmerait les instincts d'Hadrien. Même s'il partage son attrait pour les hommes, Aruns n'a jamais, comme l'empereur dans ses jeunes années, réunit une cour d'amants autour de lui, baisant ceux qu'il voulait à tour de rôle ou même ensemble lors de fêtes mémorables. Cela ne l'intéresse pas, il préfère au bruit des corps qui s'unissent celui des glaives qui s'affrontent, aux gémissements d'un amant celui du dernier soupir d'un ennemi.

Lors de leurs classes, il a appris à mener des assauts, à gérer une cohorte de légionnaires plus vieux que lui et à se faire obéir. C'est pour cela qu'il est fait. Qu'il est né. La politique ne l'a jamais attiré ; la satisfaction d'une bataille gagnée au prix de la sueur et du sang, oui.

La villa est en vue. Seneca, sa jument andalouse, hennit et accélère son pas, sûrement ravie du repos qu'elle trouvera loin de l'agitation du front. Aruns remarque que la cours a été entretenue avec soin pendant son absence. Les genêts fleurissent autour du bassin central, de nouveaux pieds de vigne ont été plantés afin de fournir de l'ombre. Passer l'été à Rome... Aruns soupire et s'avance, remarquant Flavius qui l'attend avec Roxanne. Bien qu'issue de la plèbe, Roxanne est sa sœur de lait, il a confiance en elle pour s'occuper de sa demeure et des terres autour. Refusant de se marier et donc de laisser sa villa à une matrone qui s'occuperait de tout, Aruns lui laisse le soin de gérer cela pour lui. Elle n'a jamais voulu partir pour construire une vie ailleurs, même lorsqu'elle a épousé Flavius, se justifiant qu'elle devrait quitter la maison qu'elle a toujours connue. Il peut comprendre ça. Même s'il aime la vie dans les camps parmi ses légionnaires, sa villa lui manque lors des moments les plus difficiles.

Il descend à terre et tend la bride à Flavius qui s'incline avec un sourire. Celui de Roxanne est encore plus grand. Il pose une main sur son épaule alors que cette dernière baisse la tête en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

« Maître Aruns, je suis enchantée que les dieux aient protégé votre voyage jusqu'à vos terres. »

« Merci Roxanne. C'est bon de rentrer chez soi. »

Il se retourne, lançant un regard circulaire à l'immense jardin qui fait face à la _domus._ Au loin, Rome s'éveille, les premiers marchands doivent sortir leur étal et haranguer les esclaves ou les matrones venus faire leurs courses. Le forum doit déjà être assourdissant, les hommes faisant et défaisant les complots contre le Sénat, le peuple et l'Empire.

« Je vous ai fait préparer un bain, Maître Aruns. », continue Roxanne en lui indiquant d'un signe l'entrée des latrines. « L'empereur vous a envoyé une invitation pour ce soir. », poursuit-elle avec un air à la fois amusée et compatissant.

Aruns inspire l'air sain de sa maison, se sentant déjà fatigué de devoir affronter l _'Urbs_. Il entre par le péristyle dans les latrines sous le regard bienveillant de ses intendants.

« Fais-moi préparer une nouvelle toge. Il faut que j'enlève cet uniforme. »

oOo

Le temps de prendre son bain, de déjeuner et de régler des affaires domestiques, l'heure de se mettre en route pour le palais impérial du Palatin est vite arrivé. Trop vite pour Aruns qui, même s'il est heureux de revoir son empereur et ami, redoute la soirée qui l'attend. En cette époque de paix, Hadrien se montre toujours juste et sévère envers ceux qui veulent troubler cette tranquillité, dirigeant et structurant l'Empire avec fermeté. Mais les fêtes privées ne donnent pas cette image-là de l'empereur. Son médiocre engouement pour la passion de la chair a toujours été un sujet de moquerie entre Hadrien et lui.

Il parcourt le long couloir et se fait annoncer dans la salle de réception privée de l'empereur. Une trentaine d'hommes est déjà allongée sur les lits, discutant autour de la mensa qui regorge des mets les plus variés. Une grande jarre au centre est remplie de vin dans laquelle les convives plongent leur coupe afin de se rafraîchir. D'autres hommes, tous vêtus de toges tissées et placées avec goûts, discutent debout, lançant de temps en temps des regards à l'estrade placée près de l'entrée de service.

Aruns s'approche du lit central où Hadrien chuchote des compliments à l'oreille d'un jeune homme. La toge pourpre brodée d'or de l'empreur lui confère une aura démesurée, celle d'un dieu parmi les hommes. Aruns s'incline alors qu'Hadrien se lève et le prend dans ses bras.

"Avé Général. Je ne t'attendais plus. J'avais peur que ma missive se soit perdue ou que tu l'aies brûlée en voyant de quoi il s'agissait."

"Jamais je n'oserai faire une chose pareille, César. Tes invitations sont toujours un honneur.", répond Aruns en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

Hadrien rit, la gorge déployée. Sa barbe brune est plus fournie que la dernière fois qu'Aruns l'a vu et quelques mèches blanches viennent pigmenter ses boucles souples. Mais le regard chaleureux et intelligent est toujours le même et ça rassure Aruns qui se laisse faire dans la nouvelle accolade que lui donne son empereur qui, d'un geste, lui fait de la place sur son sofa. Le jeune homme d'une beauté diaphane, qui ne porte qu'un simple pagne, se relève non sans qu'Hadrien ne laisse courir une dernière fois sa main sur son torse sculpté.

"Allez. Raconte-moi la vie en province. Comment cela se passe à Cologne ? Mervius ne fait pas trop de zèle comme à son habitude ?"

Avec un sourire, Aruns lui fait un rapport détaillé de cette dernière année, rassurant l'empereur sur l'état du _limes_ germanique où ils ont fait, ensemble, leurs premières armes. Son récit est parfois interrompu par des invités qui viennent présenter leurs hommages à Hadrien ; la salle se remplit, les esclaves passent servir ou contenter les invités, jusqu'à ce que l'empereur ne se lève à la fin de son discours. Le silence se fait et, lorsque l'empereur frape dans ses mains, Marius Tulius Servus, le marchand d'esclave de la famille impériale, entre avec sa cargaison.

Les lèvres d'Aruns se pincent en une fine ligne d'ennui. Il a des esclaves, évidemment, des centaines même qui sont nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de la domus et du domaine autour. Cependant, les douze hommes et femmes qui viennent d'être installés sur l'estrade n'ont pas la même utilité que les siens. Ce ne sont pas des magister mais bien des prostitués que leur présente Tulius Servus. Très peu vêtus, certains même attachés, ils vont être vendus au plus offrant avant de rejoindre les autres esclaves domestiques et de servir le maître quand celui-ci le demande.

Hadrien se retourne vers lui et lui tend la main afin de le relever.

"Mon ami, à toi l'honneur. Je t'offre celui que tu souhaites, en remerciement de toutes ces années de loyauté. Il faut que tu puisses te détendre avant la prochaine campagne que je te promets aussi stimulante que tu le souhaites."

"Je n'ai besoin de…", tente Aruns avant que l'empereur ne l'arrête d'un nouvel éclat de rire et le pousse vers la scène où les autres invités regardent la marchandise exposée.

"Sottises. César te fait un cadeau, tu dois l'accepter. Choisis ou veux-tu plutôt que je choisisses pour toi ?", Hadrien se retourne vers le marchand. "Servus. Mon ami, le général Aruns Acilius Attianus, rentre d'un long séjour dans nos provinces. Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose pour lui ?"

Le petit homme presque chauve hoche vivement la tête en s'inclinant devant eux deux. Le bras d'Hadrien n'a toujours pas quitté les épaules d'Aruns qui conserve son regard sévère, observant chacun des esclaves. Il prendra ce que l'empereur lui donnera puis demandera à Roxanne de trouver une tâche à la pauvre chose. Personne ne saura qu'il ne l'a pas utilisé.

"Il lui faut un garçon vif", continue l'empereur avec un ton conspirateur "et intelligent. Il doit pouvoir lui lire Ovide pendant qu'il le prend. Je connais le Général, il aime échanger quelques vers pendant et après le sexe."

"Si l'insolence ne fait pas peur au Général, j'ai ce qu'il lui faut. J'ai déjà essayé de vendre ce Grec plusieurs fois comme secrétaire mais il n'apporte que des ennuis… Il faisait parti d'une cohorte d'auxiliaires jusqu'à ce qu'il désobéisse à un ordre direct. Il a déjà eu plusieurs maîtres mais sa beauté est tellement inhabituelle qu'elle ne peut que plaire."

Le soupir exagéré du marchand intrigue Aruns qui le suit jusqu'à un homme nu dont le collier de fer relié aux chaînes autour de ses mains l'oblige à conserver la tête baissée. Tout ce qu'Aruns peut voir est que le garçon est brun, un corps sculpté sûrement par des années d'entraînement dans la légion. Ses muscles sont tendus et il se tient le plus droit possible, fier dans sa nudité et sa condition forcées. Servus fait tourner l'esclave sur lui-même. Des traces de fouet, sur les jambes et le dos, sont visibles malgré la poudre de calcaire et l'huile que le marchand a fait passer sur son corps pour le présenter aux invités de l'empereur. Aruns tend sa main sous le menton du jeune garçon et tombe sur des yeux bleus azurs pareils au ciel clair de la Germanie. Des yeux où brillent l'envie de liberté et une colère sourde. Des yeux où Aruns se reconnaît.

Il se recule, lâche le visage de l'esclave qui baisse rapidement son regard. Se tournant vers Hadrien, il lui fait un léger signe de tête.

"Je savais que tu trouverais. Servus, tu livreras ce garçon à la villa du Général. Par ordre de César." Il passe un bras autour des épaules de son général et l'entraîne vers le buffet. "Tu as toujours eu bon goût tu sais ? Je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas."


	2. Chapter 2

Avé !

 **Précisions historiques :  
** \- L'insula est un immeuble dans le centre des cités romaines  
\- Un auxiliaire est un légionnaire qui n'a pas la citoyenneté romaine. Comme Egkis est grec, il sert dans les cohortes d'auxiliaires et pas avec les légionnaires romains.  
\- Un tribun est un haut-fonctionnaire romain.

 **Bêta** : la seule et l'unique, mon Capitaine, **SomeCoolName.** Merci infiniment. TMTC.

Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review * cœur *  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis la soirée en l'honneur de son retour, Aruns n'a plus mis les pieds au palais que pour parler de la mise en place du nouveau front Nord, en Bretagne. Les Scotts sont un peuple coriace qui n'hésitent pas à venir piller les terres occupées par les colons romains. L'empereur a décidé de placer des garnisons sur le limes et d'y faire construire un mur d'enceinte afin de protéger l'Empire. C'est à cela que travaille le Général Aruns depuis ces quatre derniers mois, organisant les déplacements des légions, demandant le rapatriement de ses hommes vers d'autres zones d'affrontement. Son bureau est chargé de plans, de lettres et de manuscrits et il n'en sort que lorsque Hadrien le demande à ses côtés afin d'établir une stratégie ou pour dormir. Rien de plus.

Il est en train de regarder le devis de l'architecte romain en charge de la construction du mur lorsque la porte en bois s'ouvre et qu'un jeune homme pénètre dans la pièce, le plus silencieusement possible, un plateau dans les mains. Egkis contourne le bureau et vient poser le repas de son maître sur la table qui donne sur le jardin. Aruns prend ses repas ici depuis son retour, s'accordant cette seule pause pendant ses journées chargées. Et, comme à leur habitude, Egkis attend debout derrière le Général allongé sur le lit, que celui-ci ait fini son repas avant de débarrasser et de retourner au nettoyage de l'équipement du Général. Parfois ils parlent, Aruns questionnant son jeune esclave sur sa vie d'avant et sur la Grèce qu'ils connaissent tous les deux bien. Souvent, ils ne disent rien, le maître de maison se contentant d'admirer le jardin intérieur et d'écouter le bruit de l'eau qui retombe dans le bassin en gouttes éparses. Toutes ces choses qu'il n'a pas lorsqu'il est dans la légion.

Une lettre est posée sur le plateau près de la coupe d'hydromel qu'Aruns aime boire avec son déjeuner. Il la décachette, la lit et pousse un long soupir éreinté. Un des légats de l'empereur a besoin de documents pour la séance au Sénat chargée de faire voter la campagne de Bretagne. Aruns jette un oeil à son esclave : son regard est droit, dirigé vers le lointain, bien au-delà du vaste jardin et de lui. Il surprend le jeune homme dans cette position la majeure partie du temps, comme si quelque chose d'inaccessible l'attendait ailleurs mais que son devoir était de rester ici. Il connaît si bien cette sensation. Aruns se relève sortant le jeune homme de son rêve éveillé.

"Sais-tu monter à cheval ?" demande Aruns en retournant à son bureau.

"Euh… Oui, Maître. Mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en faire." Egkis se mord la lèvre, les sourcils froncés, attendant que le Général veuille bien approfondir le fond de sa pensée.

Aruns rassemble les quelques parchemins dont il a besoin avant de les rouler dans un étui en cuir dont il referme le lien. Il se place face à son esclave et lui tend les documents. Son regard ne quitte pas les yeux bleus du jeune homme qui semble comprendre soudain la tâche qui va lui échoir.

"Demande à Mercurius de te faire seller un cheval et livre ça au sénateur Laecanus. Son insula est à deux rues du Colisée. Fais **-** toi indiquer le chemin mais essaie de ne pas trop t'arrêter. Ces documents sont précieux et seul le sénateur doit les voir." Egkis hésite à prendre le rouleau entre ses mains, le regard fixé sur le cuir. Aruns baisse la voix. "Ecoute. Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne t'enfuiras pas et que tu accompliras ta tâche comme il se doit. Tu es bien trop futé pour risquer de te faire attraper avec un cheval qui appartient à un haut fonctionnaire de l'empire et risquer de te faire punir pour ça. Tu sais que le sort réservé aux voleurs et aux esclaves fuyards est pire que le fouet. Ce serait idiot et tu es tout sauf un imbécile. Et puis, en échange de cette course, je consens même à te payer."

Egkis relève la tête subitement, l'air encore plus surpris.

"Payer ?"

"Il est de coutume que toute action accomplie qui n'est pas comprise dans ton service habituel soit rémunérée. C'est le cas ici. Flavius ne peut pas le faire pour moi à cause de sa jambe. Je ne vois que toi. Pense à ce que tu pourras faire avec cet argent."

Un éclair passe dans les yeux d'Egkis vite remplacé par son regard déterminé. Il prend le rouleau, s'incline et sort de la pièce rapidement. Aruns le regarde sortir avec un petit sourire. Il espère sincèrement ne pas se tromper sur son jeune esclave et qu'il peut lui offrir sa confiance.

Et c'est le cas. À partir de ce jour-là, Aruns a pris l'habitude de demander à son jeune esclave de livrer ses documents et porter ses messages à sa place. Egkis semble remplir ses missions avec envie, ne délaissant pas ses tâches quotidiennes au service et à la cuisine. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Aruns reçoit l'ordre d'Hadrien de partir pour le _limes_ scott à la fin des calendes d'Auguste, le Général demande à Roxanne de faire venir Egkis dans son bureau.

Le jeune homme frape à la porte et entre, la tête baissée en signe de respect. Sa tunique courte est propre, rapiécée au niveau de la taille. Aruns va devoir remédier à cela.

"Dans quelle cohorte étais-tu avant d'être vendu ?"

"L'Ala II Iulia Sagittatorium, Maître. Nous étions sur le front d'Orient." répond Egkis d'une voix faible.

Aruns a remarqué, lors de ses discussions avec le jeune Grec, que parler de son passé d'homme libre le rend à la fois mal à l'aise et en colère. Aruns n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé et face aux silences butés de son esclave, il a préféré ne plus poser de questions. Il s'enfonce dans son siège, passe une main sur ses joues rasées de près avant de continuer.

"Je pars pour le front Nord dans deux semaines. Une soirée sera d'ailleurs organisée ici, en présence de l'empereur afin de fêter mon départ."

Il ne peut empêcher l'impatience dans sa voix. L'action, la mise en place d'une stratégie défensive, les repas pris en commun avec ses hommes lors des victoires comme des défaites lui manquent énormément. Il se redresse et cherche à capter le regard d'Egkis : pour ce qu'il a à lui demander, il a besoin de savoir si le jeune esclave est prêt.

"J'ai besoin d'un nouvel aide de camps. Celui que j'avais à Cologne s'est marié et je ne peux lui en vouloir de ne pas vouloir me suivre dans une autre province. J'ai donc décidé que ce serait toi, Egkis, mon nouveau secrétaire. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure et tu as prouvé tout le long de ces six mois que tu l'étais."

L'ahurissement puis la joie viennent repeindre les traits de l'autre homme. Aruns voit enfin, dans les yeux bleus, le soldat, celui à qui le front et le combat ont manqué et qui ne demande qu'à repartir en campagne. Egkis se redresse comme s'il portait à nouveau son uniforme d'auxiliaire. Il hoche rapidement la tête et sourit.

"Merci Maître. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux."

"Je n'en doute pas, Egkis. Maintenant, va prévenir Flavius. Tu vas avoir besoin d'un nouvel équipement et d'un cheval. Mercurius s'en occupera. Demande à Roxanne de me rejoindre. Je dois régler quelques détails pour la soirée."

Egkis s'incline, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté son visage et s'apprête à sortir de la pièce avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

"Maître Aruns ?" Le Général lève la tête de sa lecture qu'il avait reprise après avoir renvoyer son esclave. "Merci."

"Avec plaisir, Egkis."

L'esclave s'incline à nouveau et retourne à son travail, laissant le maître des lieux au sien.

* * *

La veille de leur départ, une grande fête est organisée à la villa du Maître. Egkis doit assurer le service avec les esclaves de la demeure. D'autres esclaves ont été prévus pour s'occuper des désirs des convives. Egkis ne remerciera jamais assez son maître de l'avoir sauvé de cette vie là. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu survivre à d'autres relations forcées, à d'autres ordres et à d'autres coups de fouet. Ayant connu la liberté et de nature rebelle, l'esclavage n'est pas une condition qui lui convient. Elle ne convient à personne. Il a payé son insolence (en plus des coups fréquents) en n'étant plus proposé à la vente pour ses compétences linguistiques mais comme esclave de lit pour les plus puissants. Quitte à choisir, il aurait préféré gladiateur mais les différents marchands le trouvaient trop beau pour cela. Il souffle et essuie sa tunique pour en enlever les plis comme pour chasser ces pensées désagréables et récupère le plateau que lui a donné Julia, la cuisinière, afin de servir les invités du maître.

L'ambiance est déjà enivrée. L'empereur n'est pas resté longtemps et le maître non plus. Ils se trouvent désormais tous les deux dans le bureau du général, mettant un point final aux projets de pacification du limes Nord. Egkis s'est penché un peu sur les prévisions de maître, admirant l'intelligence tactique de l'autre homme. Avec un chef comme lui, jamais il n'aurait désobéi et ne se serait trouvé dans cet état. Un sénateur qui récupère vivement une coupe sur son plateau **,** pour verser le contenu dans la gorge d'une jeune esclave nue **,** rappelle à Egkis qu'il se languit de quitter Rome pour les prochaines années.

Il poursuit son chemin jusqu'à la colonnade extérieure de l'atrium qui donne sur le bureau du maître, évitant un prostitué bien plus jeune que lui qui s'agenouille, et s'appuie contre une colonne. Un large rideau rouge a été tiré afin d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans les appartements privés, les cantonnant à l'atrium et aux deux grandes salles de réception que compte la maison. Il n'entendra rien de la conversation qui se déroule dans la pièce mais Egkis se sent rassuré de la proximité de son maître.

Il a connu assez d'orgies pour savoir comment cela va finir et il préfère se faire discret. La tête baissée, il peut tout de même voir ce qui se déroule dans la large pièce. Des hommes sont assis autour de la piscine, buvant et riant aux éclats. Une femme et un homme sont allongés sur une des banquettes, presque entièrement nus, se touchant intimement pendant qu'un chef numide les regarde. De l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière le point d'eau, des corps d'hommes se mélangent et s'étreignent. Egkis n'arrive pas à savoir combien ils sont et qui ils sont mais tous ont l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir s'il en croit les cris qui leur échappent.

Et c'est ainsi dans toutes les salles ouvertes, les invités de l'empereur profitent des esclaves qui leurs sont offerts au milieu des lits, des coussins et des plantes qui rendent habituellement la demeure agréable. Elle n'est, ce soir, qu'un immense lieu de luxure. Egkis fait craquer ses épaules afin de se détendre quand un tribun, s'il en croit la couleur et la large bande qui orne sa toge, s'approche de lui. L'homme prend une coupe de vin sur son plateau et se place à ses côtés. Des doigts glissent sur son bras, caressent son muscle tendu, remontent jusqu'à son épaule. Egkis garde obstinément le regard à terre.

"Tu es le cadeau de César au Général Aruns, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qu'il baise tous les soirs ? On a toujours pensé qu'il devait être impuissant pour ne jamais participer aux orgies organisées par l'empereur. Tu dois avoir quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour réussir à lui faire lever la queue… Si tu savais combien d'hommes et de femmes tueraient pour savoir ce que le grand Aruns Acilius Attianus cache sous son armure. "

L'haleine du politicien fait plisser le nez du jeune homme. La main continue d'explorer son corps, passe sur son torse agité par une respiration saccadée. Egkis ne lève toujours pas les yeux.

"Mais je suppose que si je m'amuse avec toi, ce serait un peu comme être à sa place, même pour une nuit."

Ses doigts ont juste le temps d'effleurer son téton qu'Egkis lâche le plateau et prend par le col de la toge le tribun qu'il plaque contre la colonne. Le bruit du plateau d'argent qui se fracasse sur le sol alerte les convives. Les conversations s'arrêtent, les têtes se relèvent. Tous les regards sont attirés par Egkis qui menace un des gouverneurs de son poing, puis par le maître de maison qui sort de son bureau.

"Egkis, lâche-le."

Le ton est sans appel mais tout à sa colère, Egkis resserre sa poigne, appréciant la lueur de peur qu'il voit dans l'oeil de l'autre homme.

"Il vous a manqué de respect, Maître." grince-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

"Et c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir me défendre mais j'ai besoin de toi afin de vérifier les bagages pour le long voyage qui nous attend et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en punition inutile. Alors, lâche-le."

Doucement mais non sans continuer à lancer un regard terrible au tribun, Egkis relâche la toge et vient se placer derrière son maître qui fait signe à Aconia, une esclave de la maison, de venir nettoyer le vin renversé. La main d'Aruns se pose sur son épaule, l'apaisant tandis qu'il se retourne vers ses invités.

"Reprenez vos activités. L'incident est oublié." Les derniers mots ont été surtout prononcés pour le tribun qui approuve vivement de la tête avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de réception adjacente.

Aruns pousse son esclave derrière la tenture pourpre puis jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il le relâche enfin, Egkis s'éloigne, le visage fermé et agité. Le général s'assoit sur une chaise et attend que le jeune esclave se calme.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?" interroge le Général après quelques minutes d'un silence de plomb.

Egkis souffle et va se poster à la fenêtre. Il aime ce jardin. Il est à l'image de l'homme assis derrière lui : un mélange d'ordre et d'instinct, la nature se laissant maîtriser par l'homme mais reprenant sa liberté au moment opportun.

"Il a dit que… Que vous… Que vous ne pouviez pas faire certaines choses que eux font pendant leurs fêtes. Puis il a supposé que vous et moi, nous faisions ce que vous devriez normalement faire avec un esclave… Puis il a essayé…"

"Je vois. Caïus Balbius n'a jamais été connu pour son tact."

Egkis lance un regard à son maître qui est toujours assis près du lit. Il ne sait pas s'il osera poser la question qui l'empêche parfois de dormir, s'il pourrait demander pourquoi et obtenir une réponse. Il n'a pas le temps de plus s'interroger qu'Aruns est à côté de lui, sa main retrouvant sa place sur son épaule.

"Vas-y. Demande-le moi."

Le jeune homme détourne le regard. La lune se reflète dans le bassin au centre du jardin. Il paraît que le ciel n'est pas le même en Bretagne.

"Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais mené dans votre lit ? Je veux dire. J'étais sensé vous servir à ça."

Le maître n'a pas l'air étonné de la question de son esclave.

"Parce que je n'ai pas ce genre de besoin, Egkis. Tu es le cadeau de César pour mon lit mais il ne revient qu'à moi seul de savoir qui y rentre. C'est pour cela que je t'ai trouvé une autre utilité." Le silence s'installe alors que les deux hommes se regardent, partageant un de ces moments hors du temps jusqu'à ce qu'Egkis ne baisse les yeux, soumis.

"Maintenant," reprend Aruns en ôtant sa main de son épaule "je retourne voir l'empereur. Vérifie mes bagages. Nous partons demain à l'aube."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Avé ! Merci mille fois pour les reviews, les favoris et les follows. C'est un délice ! En espérant que celui-là vous plaise aussi. :)

 **Petites précisions historiques :  
\- **Le fort de Vidolanda est un camp fortifié en Ecosse et était la place forte sur le mur d'Hadrien qui séparait l'Ecosse de la province de la Bretagne (= Angleterre).  
\- Lutèce est Paris et Lugdunum, Lyon. A l'époque romaine, la capitale des Gaules était Lyon.  
\- Le camp de Labenius est le seul camp de légionnaires présent à Lutèce du fait de la pacification de la zone.  
\- La tente d'un général romain en campagne se compose souvent de deux-trois grandes pièces confortables (tapis au sol, cheminée, grande couche bien moelleuse, latrines personnelles) contrairement à celle des simples légionnaires qui partagent une seule pièce et se lavent dehors.  
\- Les latrines sont la salle de bain.  
\- Une mensa est une table.

 **Bêta** : Je ne la présente plus, elle est là à chaque moment et est une présence inestimable. Merci ma SCN.

* * *

Ils mettent sept mois à arriver au fort de Vidolanda. Le Général Aruns ne veut pas voyager pendant les jours les plus froids, connaissant la rudesse du climat du Nord de l'Europe. Ils font donc étape dans plusieurs villes de l'Empire, le militaire en profitant pour représenter l'empereur lors de célébrations données en l'honneur de César. Egkis n'a jamais visité cette partie du territoire, notamment Lugdunum où ils s'arrêtent, d'octobre à janvier. Ils sont logés dans le palais du gouverneur de la province jusqu'à ce que les routes soient dégagées et qu'ils puissent rejoindre les hommes du général à Lutèce.

Egkis aime la capitale des Gaules, plus aérée, plus saine que Rome mais tout aussi attractive et fourmillant de milles activités. Il apprécie faire les courses de son maître au marché qui s'étend le long du fleuve. Les couleurs des étoffes, l'odeur des épices sont, pour lui, un véritable plaisir et il revient à chaque fois au palais avec de nouvelles choses à présenter au général. Ce qu'il préfère, comme son maître, est de découvrir des manuscrits venus de Grèce et d'Orient. Lire lui a manqué ces quatre dernières années : ses anciens propriétaires n'ont jamais été d'accord avec le fait qu'un esclave veuille lire par plaisir. Pas le Général Aruns qui l'encourage même, une fois ses tâches achevées, à lui emprunter ses codex.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignent enfin les troupes dans le Nord de la Gaule, le jeune esclave est étonné de l'accueil fait à son maître par les légionnaires. Ils sont arrivés dans le camp de nuit, couverts de fourrures afin de supporter le froid. Le voyage de Lugdunum à Lutèce a été long et fatiguant : un des chevaux a été abattu à la suite d'une blessure et Egkis a dû laisser le sien au centurion en maugréant dans son manteau épais de devoir finir la route à pieds, sous le regard goguenard de son maître. Il n'espére qu'une chose : installer le général dans sa tente et retrouver sa couche dans la chambre à côté, au coin d'un bon feu.

Le camp de Labenius n'est qu'un camp de passage avant de s'établir définitivement en Bretagne et Egkis s'est assuré qu'un logement décent y attend bien son maître. Une fois leur petit groupe de quinze hommes engagés sur la voie principale, des acclamations se font entendre, rameutant des centaines de soldats auprès d'eux. Egkis se rappelle avoir vu son maître sourire avant qu'il ne descende de Seneca pour saluer certains de ces hommes dans une accolade virile. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Egkis a compris tout le respect et la loyauté que peut inspirer le Général Aruns, celles-là même qu'il ressent pour lui. Tous les légionnaires scandent le nom de leur chef, demandant quand est-ce qu'ils repartent ensemble en campagne, s'inquiétant de l'avoir vu retenu si longtemps loin du front.

C'est pourquoi le trajet jusqu'au _limes_ scott est plus agréable. Les autres esclaves l'ont bien accueilli parmi eux et les légionnaires ne l'ignorent pas et le traitent sans mépris lorsqu'il vient les voir sur ordre du général. Egkis n'a pas connu ça dans sa cohorte. Même s'il a entretenu des rapports très conviviaux avec ses coéquipiers, il a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter l'autorité du centurion fraîchement arrivé de Rome et qui n'avait pas la compétence nécessaire pour rallier une troupe d'hommes habitués au combat. Le dernier conflit l'a mené à sa condition actuelle dont il veut sortir le plus rapidement possible.

Il rajoute l'eau chaude dans le bassin de cuivre et ravive le feu. Cela fait désormais trois mois qu'ils sont installés dans le camp et une routine s'est créée entre lui et son maître. Egkis se lève à l'aube, prend un rapide repas puis va préparer l'armure du général avant de le rejoindre dans sa tente, de l'habiller et de lui mener son déjeuner. Le jeune esclave l'assiste ensuite pendant la journée, prenant en note ce qu'il lui demande, lui amenant ce dont il a besoin, obéissant et anticipant chacun de ses ordres et envies. Il a appris à être le plus silencieux possible, à se faire oublier tout en restant indispensable.

Il verse deux gouttes de parfum dans le bain, place les draps près du feu afin qu'ils soient chauds quand le maître sortira. Il vérifie que tout soit en ordre et retourne dans la pièce qui sert de bureau à son maître, levant le lourd rideau qui protège les latrines du froid. Egkis a l'impression d'être continuellement gelé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés dans ce pays. Il ne se savait pas frileux pourtant mais le climat de la Méditerranée lui manque.

Il pénètre dans le bureau par l'entrée du fond. La première chose qu'il voit est le dos de son maître, courbé, sa tête posée entre ses mains. Il a l'air éreinté comme si le poids de sa charge s'était fait, d'un seul coup, extrêmement lourd. Son ventre se serre, inquiet. Il connaît maintenant cet homme plus qu'il ne se connaît lui-même : depuis plus d'un an, il sait ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il déteste, il peut réciter par cœur la liste de ses petites manies et de ses habitudes. Il pourrait même cataloguer chacun de ses sourires, de ses regards et de ses intonations de voix. Il n'a pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que veut le général.

C'est justement ça le problème. Ses yeux sombres sont à la fois bienveillants et durs, dévoilant son âme de guerrier intransigeant. Et même s'il approche de ses 39 ans, le général conserve un physique très avantageux, sculpté par le combat, comparable aux statues de Neptune qu'il admirait petit. Et Egkis peut apprécier ça tous les jours. Mais ce sont surtout les regards de compassion, les sourires amusés ou les mains qui serrent son épaule quand le général est content de lui qui ont développé ces sensations, ce désir. Egkis essaie comme il peut de refouler cela : il n'a pas fait tous ces efforts afin de faire oublier pour quoi il a été offert au général Aruns pour finir finalement dans son lit.

Cependant, la nuit, alors qu'il entend la respiration forte de l'autre homme dans la pièce adjacente, Egkis ne peut s'empêcher de laisser sa main dériver vers son sexe et de se toucher. Il serre les lèvres pour ne faire aucun bruit et imagine son maître lui faire ces choses qu'il a pourtant toujours détesté faire et supporter avec les autres. Mais ça serait Aruns et ça serait différent. Egkis le sait. Il sait qu'il prendrait soin de lui et qu'ils partageraient du plaisir. Parce qu'ils le font déjà, d'une certaine façon. Il ne pensait que jamais cela n'arriverait.

Egkis n'a jamais attaché beaucoup de valeur à ses différents maîtres, sachant très bien qu'il n'était que de passage et que son insolence serait, tôt ou tard, un problème. Sauf avec lui. Il a envie de faire plaisir à son maître, de passer du temps avec lui. Il est même jaloux, presque en colère, lorsque le militaire n'a pas besoin de lui et qu'il demande de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Ces sentiments le dévorent de l'intérieur, le font attendre impatiemment le moment où il doit habiller ou déshabiller le général, chaque matin et chaque soir. Il ne voudrait pourtant pas sentir sa bouche s'assécher lorsqu'il fait semblant de passer plus de temps à attacher son armure afin qu'ils puissent rester que tous les deux.

Il s'approche de l'autre homme et se racle la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. Aruns grogne un _quoi_ énergique, ses mains se resserrant dans ses cheveux comme pour les arracher. Cela fait plusieurs soirs que le militaire ne dort pas, la construction du mur n'avançant pas comme il le devrait et les attaques se multipliant à l'est de la frontière. Egkis fait un pas en arrière et baisse la tête.

"Maître. Votre bain est prêt. Si vous…"

" Je n'ai pas le temps ce soir. Encore toute cette paperasse à faire et à envoyer en urgence. Je crois que ça va être une nouvelle nuit hors des bras de Morphée." coupe Aruns qui se redresse dans son siège et se laisse tomber contre le dossier sans jeter un regard à son esclave.

"Je me permets d'insister, Maître… Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous êtes enfermé ici. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer."

Aruns finit par se retourner, observe le jeune homme qui a gardé sa position de soumission malgré le ton presque autoritaire de sa voix lorsqu'il lui a conseillé fermement de venir se détendre dans un bain. Et Egkis voit que ça le fait sourire de savoir avec quel engouement il veut prendre soin de lui. Alors, le général se lève, s'étire avec force puis, passe devant le jeune homme qui retient un rictus suffisant.

Il entre dans la tente et commence à délasser les liens de cuir qui retiennent sa cuirasse alors que son esclave vérifie la température de l'eau. Egkis s'approche ensuite de lui et s'agenouille afin d'enlever les jambières puis les spartiates du maître. Il continue avec la jupe, cherchant le lacet qui permet aux lanières de tenir autour de la taille puissante du militaire. Lorsqu'elle tombe à terre, le général lâche un soupir de bien-être qui fait redresser les petits cheveux sur la nuque d'Egkis qui continue malgré tout sa tâche, ôtant vêtement après vêtement. Une fois son maître nu, il le laisse pénétrer dans la baignoire alors qu'il range l'armure et la tunique sur le mannequin afin de pouvoir la laver quand le général sera couché.

Egkis n'ose pas se retourner. Habituellement, il sort de la pièce et attend à l'extérieur qu'il l'appelle pour l'essuyer et l'aider à se vêtir pour la nuit. Sauf que ce soir, il sent bien que son maître a besoin d'une présence, qu'il est trop las pour profiter pleinement du repos qu'il lui est offert et qu'il mérite. Alors, Egkis fait ce qu'il ne fait pas habituellement : il revient vers le bassin de cuivre, attrape une éponge sur la _mensa_ où il dispose habituellement tous les ustensiles dont il a besoin. De nouveau à genoux, il regarde les traits tirés de son maître qui s'est appuyé contre le fond de la baignoire, les yeux fermés, les bras pendant à l'extérieur. Alors, il plonge l'éponge dans l'eau chaude du bain. Le bruit fait sursauter le général. Il ne sort de son état de surprise que lorsque Egkis commence à le laver.

"Laissez-vous faire pour une fois, Maître. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous." souffle Egkis sans le regarder et continuant à passer avec douceur l'éponge sur les parties hors de l'eau.

Du coin de l'oeil, il voit le militaire hocher la tête et se radosser, se détendant au fur et à mesure. Ainsi, Egkis profite de ce moment pour caresser la peau cuivrée, tannée par des années à se battre sur les champs de bataille. Il retrace les cicatrices, l'éponge devenant le prolongement de ses doigts.

Il aimerait tellement pouvoir toucher, effleurer pour sentir les courbes et les angles de ce corps qui l'attire plus que de raison. Enivré par cette proximité intime, il commence à s'occuper des membres submergés, d'abord le ventre et les abdominaux comme taillés au couteau. Il y passe du temps, mouillant sa propre tunique pour n'oublier aucun endroit. Le général n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Une fois son travail achevé, il se déplace sur ses genoux, le tapis rêche les écorchant, afin de pourvoir laver les jambes. Il redessine les muscles et apprécie de voir la poussière se décrocher. C'est à cet instant-là qu'il ose un regard vers son maître et rougit en voyant les yeux bruns plein d'envie. La même qui brûle ses entrailles. Il se concentre à nouveau, lâche le regard qui le pousserait presque à entrer lui aussi dans cette eau devenue tiède. Mais il ne veut pas perdre l'estime que le général a pour lui, il ne veut pas redescendre dans la merde où il était avant que César ne l'offre à Aruns. Tout plutôt que ça.

C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrive sur le haut des cuisses, Egkis détourne les yeux, essaie de ne pas penser au membre de son maître qui commence à se redresser, devenant plus imposant et l'attirant malgré lui. Il voudrait le toucher avec l'éponge, sa main, sa bouche. Il voudrait faire tellement de choses. La tête lui tourne lorsque, relevant à nouveau le regard alors qu'il vient de frôler du dos de sa main le sexe dur, il aperçoit son maître se mordre la lèvre et sa poitrine se soulever, les yeux clos. La représentation même du plaisir. Et Egkis est, finalement, heureux d'offrir cela à cet homme qui l'a sauvé.

Alors, il poursuit, allant et venant avec l'éponge jusqu'à arriver au dos. Sans un mot, il pousse délicatement son maître en avant et de ses mains cette fois, masse les muscles endoloris. Il retient un gémissement lorsqu'il sent sous la pulpe de ses doigts la peau rouler et la tension s'échapper. Grâce à lui. Il continue encore et encore et ce n'est que les frissons qui apparaissent sur le dos du général qui le font s'arrêter, l'eau devenue froide.

Il se relève, le regard fuyant, va chercher le drap près du feu, oublié depuis longtemps, et le propose à son maître qui sort de l'eau. Egkis a l'impression que l'autre homme veut dire quelque chose et il a peur de ce que cela pourrait être, de ce que ça pourrait changer. Il utilise alors sa seule défense, la fuite.

"Je vais voir si votre repas est prêt."

Il sort de la tente sans un regard en arrière, la respiration courte. Il est encore dans un état second lorsqu'il revient des cuisines, un plateau chargé de mets entre les bras. Quand il voit que son maître est déjà couché, le visage vers la toile de la tente, il pousse un soupir. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il retourne dans sa tente vider le bain et nettoyer l'armure. Ça lui occupera l'esprit. Enfin, il espère.


	4. Chapter 4

Avé ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui sont toujours un pur plaisir. :)

 **Petites précisions historiques :  
** \- Les Scotts sont les ancêtres des Ecossais.  
\- Le camp de Corbridge est un des camps fortifés sur le mur d'Hadrien  
\- Les valetudinaria sont les zones d'infirmerie dans un camp de légionnaires  
\- Le decumanus est un des axes qui traversent un camp romain. C'est la route principale.

 **Bêta :** SomeCoolName. Mon Capitaine à moi. Merci.

* * *

La construction du mur séparant les terres conquises et le territoire scott a déclenché le mécontentement des barbares vivant au-delà. Les attaques se sont faites plus nombreuses, plus violentes. Le général Aruns a dû demander l'aide de Rome et l'envoi de nouvelles garnisons. Egkis ne le voit que très rarement, souvent seulement pour manger et dormir. Ils ne parlent plus, ne partagent plus rien hormis quelques ordres brefs et sévères.

Ils n'ont jamais discuté de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là dans le bain. C'est son devoir de toute façon et Egkis recommence à chaque fois que son maître en a besoin, toujours sans un mot. Il le lave, le masse et le général se laisse faire jusqu'à ce que son esclave quitte la tente pour aller rejoindre les cuisines. Il sait que son maître apprécie ces moments, il le voit. Alors, lorsque le général part au combat, Egkis tient le bain prêt, au cas où.

Aujourd'hui, le général Aruns est parti avec deux cohortes à l'Est afin d'escorter une cargaison d'armes pour le camp de Corbridge. Egkis en profite pour ranger la tente, classant les dossiers sur le bureau suivant l'ordre qu'il a appris. Il refait la couche du maître, vérifie que les armes ne rouillent pas à cause de l'humidité de ce fichu climat nordique. Il est en train de remettre en place les codex sur la commode lorsque Lucius, l'aide de camp du légat Mervius, n'entre en courant.

"Le maître ne serait pas content de te voir pénétrer comme ça dans sa tente, Lucius." sourit Egkis se retournant vers son ami.

"Pour ce que j'ai à t'annoncer, c'était bien la seule façon de faire."

L'autre homme a le souffle court et l'air affolé, ce qui inquiète immédiatement Egkis. Aucun des esclaves ne se permettrait d'agir ainsi et d'entrer dans les quartiers du général sans une bonne raison.

"La garnison a été attaquée. On a perdu des hommes. Beaucoup, d'après Maître Mervius. Il avait l'air vraiment mal."

"On sait qui… ?" demande le jeune Grec. Sa respiration s'est coupée. Il est inquiet. Cela a toujours été une possibilité mais elle n'a jamais été aussi réelle qu'à présent.

"Je ne sais pas, Egkis. Je venais juste te prévenir que tous les hommes encore au camp doivent se rassembler aux _valetudinaria_ pour aider les médecins quand les blessés arriveront."

Egkis hoche la tête, dépose sur la première surface accessible, les codex qu'il a encore dans les mains et suit l'autre esclave hors de sa tente vers l'infirmerie. Commence alors la longue attente, son impatience grandissant au fur et à mesure que les secondes ne s'égrènent. Les rumeurs se font pires, annonçant toujours plus de morts. Mais Egkis espère. Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il aide à organiser l'infirmerie pour accueillir les blessés, il fait tomber plusieurs fois les bassines d'eau et les flacons médicinaux. Il s'accroupit, se laisse une minute pour reprendre ses esprits. Il doit agir, les hommes ont besoin de lui. Alors, poussé par l'adrénaline, il se redresse et reprend son travail sans plus aucune erreur.

Des bruits de chevaux se font entendre, suivi de râles et de cris. Soudain, tout n'est plus que confusion et terreur. Les blessés et les morts arrivent par dizaines, sur des brancards bricolés ou tirés par d'autres compagnons d'infortune. Egkis essaie de se frayer un passage dans la foule, cherchant des yeux son maître, l'homme qui a pris une telle place dans sa vie que ça lui explose au visage. Son angoisse lui donne envie de vomir, l'odeur du sang le prend à la gorge. Il remonte le _decumanus_ et arrive aux portes. Les légionnaires se font rares, le plus gros des troupes étant passé. Mais le général n'est pas en vue. Il le cherche dans le visage de chaque soldat qui le dépassent, à cheval ou à pieds. Il s'attend à tout moment à voir cette carrure puissante, cette aura qui peut rallier n'importe quel homme. Il ne veut pas croire qu'Aruns Acilius Attianus est mort. C'est impossible.

Et là, il le voit, encore debout sur Seneca. La jument boîte mais semble encore supporter le poids de leur maître. Egkis pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Ses yeux le piquent, ses poumons le brûlent quand l'air y entrent à nouveau. Leurs yeux se croisent et sa respiration se coupe. Le regard sombre est vide, dur. Les lèvres n'ont plus ce sourire bienveillant qu'Egkis a appris à aimer.

Le général s'arrête devant lui, il ne lâche pas son regard et le jeune esclave ne veut cacher toutes les émotions qu'il a ressenti ces dernières secondes en le voyant qui fermait la marche pour s'assurer que tous ses soldats rentrent bien au camp. Egkis caresse la tête du cheval et récupère les rênes. Il rompt le contact et tire Seneca vers la tente du général. Ils passent entre les soldats, oubliant les blessés et l'hécatombe qu'a été la dernière bataille contre les Scotts.

Arrivés, Egkis laisse le maître s'occuper de la jument qui ne se laissera faire qu'avec lui de toute façon. Sans un mot, il retourne à l'intérieur et commence à préparer de quoi soigner et laver le général. Il a remarqué le sang et la poussière comme il a remarqué le regard terne et inflexible, celui qu'il n'a que face à ses ennemis. Il entend le bruissement du lourd rideau qui s'ouvre. Il se retourne afin de voir apparaître son maître, le visage blanc malgré la saleté qui le recouvre. Quand le tissu pourpre retombe, les isolant du monde, du bruit, de la mort, Aruns s'écroule.

Sous son poids, la table manque de se renverser, un vase se fracasse contre le sol. Egkis se précipite vers lui, l'aidant à s'agenouiller. Et il retrouve enfin la lueur d'humanité dans ce beau regard sombre. Le jeune esclave y voit la peur et le soulagement d'être en vie mais aussi les horreurs de ces dernières heures. Son souffle est court, fatigué. Assuré que l'homme ne pourra pas se faire mal, Egkis se relève et va chercher le cratère rempli d'eau propre et un linge de coton qu'il a préparé en attendant.

Il s'agenouille face à Aruns qui pose ses mains sur les épaules de l'esclave afin de se stabiliser. Les yeux bleus se noient dans les yeux bruns alors qu'Egkis passe le tissu sur le visage de son maître, plus doucement encore lorsqu'il remarque la plaie au crâne, sûrement un coup de lance. Il surplombe le militaire qui respire encore difficilement et dont les mains restent accrochées à la tunique désormais tâchée de son esclave. Egkis replonge le linge dans l'eau et nettoie la blessure.

Leurs respirations s'entremêlent, courtes, incertaines. Le regard du général est fixé sur les lèvres qu'Egkis mordillent, concentré sur sa tâche mais totalement conscient de leur proximité. Il sent sur son cou le souffle fort et profond du maître et le sien s'accélère alors que les doigts du général attrapent sa nuque.

Egkis retombe sur ses genoux, de nouveau à la hauteur du regard noir dont les pupilles se dilatent. Ils halètent, se rapprochant et s'éloignant, leurs bouches se fuyant et s'attirant à la fois. Le général se lèche la lèvre, emportant sur sa langue du sang et de la sueur. Egkis résiste encore : il ne veut pas s'abandonner à ce désir qui les consumera tous les deux. Il essaie de se focaliser une fois de plus sur la plaie mais son regard se voile lorsqu'il voit l'envie et la luxure dans celui de son maître.

C'est à son tour de s'approcher, trop près, de céder à la tentation qui lui vrille les entrailles depuis des mois. Il a peur, c'est certain. Peur de sombrer dans quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, dans quelque chose qui le dépasse. Il veut être aimé pour lui, malgré son passé et pas parce qu'un statut social les y oblige. Il ne veut pas devoir douter à chaque fois qu'ils ont un geste l'un pour l'autre. Parce que la passion est inexplicable et détruit chaque particule de raisonnement cohérent en lui. Cette peur qu'il ne cache pas fait reculer son maître qui semble comprendre tout ce que leur voix ne dit pas. Qu'un monde les sépare. Que leurs sentiments ne peuvent exister. Que franchir la frontière qu'ils se sont fixés est dangereux.

Mais, après avoir dû faire face à la mort et à l'attente, ce danger semble illusoire.

Alors, Aruns renforce sa poigne sur la nuque d'Egkis qui l'embrasse au même instant, mués par le même instinct. Le baiser est intense, enivrant. Il leur fait mal à tous les deux. Ils ne respirent plus, les paupières jointes fortement comme pour ne plus voir la réalité. Les langues s'entremêlent, les dents mordent. Ils se marquent l'un l'autre, se découvrant, se goûtant, ne sachant pas comment cela finira. Ils n'auraient pu jamais le faire et cette idée fait resserrer la prise que chacun à sur l'autre. Aruns sent le cuir, la transpiration, la terre et le sang. Egkis le veut comme il n'a jamais voulu personne et ils perdent le contrôle, rapprochant, dans un même élan, leurs corps assoiffés.

Ce sont les bruits de pas qui se font entendre à l'extérieur de la tente qui les poussent à s'écarter l'un de l'autre à temps. Le général Aruns se retourne vers son légat dont le crâne chauve luit d'inquiétude tandis qu'Egkis range les morceaux de la coupe qui s'est renversée et a déversé de l'eau sur les tapis.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?" aboie le général en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Mervius fait un pas en arrière sous la violence des paroles de l'autre homme.

"Excuse-moi, Général, mais les hommes te demandent pour…"

"Dis **-** leur que je viendrai quand je le pourrais. Pas avant." Sa voix est sèche, tranchante comme le glaive qu'Egkis aiguise tous les matins.

"Mais c'est que… Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, Général. Ils veulent voir leur chef vivant."

Aruns grogne, jette un regard noir au légat qui gémit faiblement avant de s'enfuir de la tente. Le militaire pose ses mains sur ses hanches et soupire fort. Egkis ne le regarde pas en face, continue à éponger l'eau et à ramasser les débris du vase qui s'est cassé. Chacun attend que l'autre parle mais, une fois encore, le réel, la vie revient de plein fouet les claquer au visage. Ils ne peuvent pas. Le général sort sans un mot, laissant son esclave au sol, dans la poussière et l'ombre. A sa place.


	5. Chapter 5

Avé citoyens ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un bonheur de les lire !

Pas de précisions historiques pour ce chapitre-ci ;) Vous devez être habitués maintenant ^^

Rating **M** pour ce chapitre. Vraiment.

 **Bêta** : l'incroyable **SomeCoolName**. Parce qu'on ne change pas un équipage qui gagne.

* * *

L'écorce du pin lui écorche la nuque mais ce n'est pas pire que les menottes en fer qui entravent ses poignets. Elles sont reliées grâce à une grosse chaîne à l'arbre derrière lui. Il tire dessus, espérant se soulager un peu, en vain. Les aiguilles qui tapissent le sol lui piquent les jambes qu'il soit assis ou allongé. Il essaie de trouver une nouvelle position, plie les genoux et pose son front et ses mains dessus. Il ferme les yeux.

Il mérite d'être ici, il le sait. Il est imbuvable depuis le baiser qu'ils ont échangé dans le feu de l'action, il y a quatre jours de ça. Il a accumulé la tension, son maître ne voulant clairement pas en parler, esquivant chaque tentative et imposant le silence lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble. Excédé, la veille il a refusé d'aller chercher des plans dans la tente alors qu'il s'occupait déjà de mettre par écrit les dernières tactiques qui venaient d'être discutées, râlant et grognant contre son maître. Il a même insinué à voix haute que le général pourrait y aller seul vu que les dieux lui avaient, à lui aussi, fournis deux jambes, en finissant par un juron en grec. Alors, Aruns a ordonné qu'il soit mis aux fers pour deux jours afin de "lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle".

Egkis pousse un soupir triste, en se rappelant de l'air froid qu'avait le militaire lorsque les deux légionnaires l'ont amené à l'extérieur du camp. C'est certain que le général ne pouvait pas laisser passer une contestation aussi hargneuse à un ordre direct, surtout de la part d'un esclave. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, un esclave. Et ça lui fait plus mal que jamais.

Il ne sait plus quoi penser et n'arrive plus à comprendre ce que souhaite son maître. Il a remarqué les regards d'envie que celui-ci lui lance quand il pense qu'il ne le voit pas. Il a bien senti les frissons qui le parcourent, tous les matins et tous les soirs. Mais Egkis voudrait mettre des mots dessus, il voudrait savoir où ils vont, ce qu'il peut faire. Et le refus total de son maître d'échanger un mot autre qu'un ordre avec lui a joué sur ses nerfs et l'a fait craquer.

Il commence à vraiment avoir soif et faim. Quand ça lui arrivait avant de ne pas obéir à un ordre, il était fouetté et devait retourner à son service sans que les blessures aient le temps de cicatriser. La mise aux fers est réservée aux légionnaires, normalement. Cet homme est plein de contradictions…

Il se rend compte qu'il s'est endormi lorsqu'il entend le cliquetis d'une serrure qu'on ouvre. Le ciel est noir et la lune éclaire faiblement le visage du Général Aruns, debout, sans son uniforme, dans sa tunique de coton. Leurs regards s'accrochent quand la chaîne tombe du pin et que le légionnaire s'accroupit afin de défaire les liens qui retiennent les poignets du jeune Grec. Il est venu le chercher et c'est tout ce qu'Egkis arrive à retenir.

Le général se relève lorsque les menottes rejoignent le sol et il lui tend la main. Egkis baisse les yeux, observe les doigts longs qu'il a sentis sur sa nuque pendant leur baiser, cette paume large dans laquelle il a envie de poser sa joue. Il capte à nouveau le regard de son maître ; indescriptible. Et il attrape sa main, poussant sur ses jambes afin de se relever. La tête lui tourne légèrement mais Aruns le retient, posant son autre main sur son épaule. Egkis s'approche, les doigts toujours serrés mais le général relâche sa poigne, se détourne et se met à avancer.

Ils marchent côte à côte, traversent le camp en silence. Les soldats encore debout ne paraissent pas les remarquer ou, en tout cas, font bien semblant. Egkis apprécie le geste. Il se sent vraiment mal pour son coup d'éclat devant les hommes et espère ne pas avoir perdu sa crédibilité.

Son épaule frôle celle de son maître et sa respiration se bloque inconsciemment. Il sent l'odeur de musc si particulière qui l'enivre chaque fois qu'il est prêt de lui. Il doit arriver à mettre fin à tout ça. Le jeune esclave a l'impression de sombrer, de ne plus pouvoir vivre l'esprit tranquille. La présence de l'autre homme joue perpétuellement sur ses nerfs, l'empêche de respirer, le bloque et le rend nerveux. Il a besoin de tout sortir pour ne plus souffrir. Alors tant pis s'il doit retourner dormir dans la terre ou s'il doit ajouter de nouvelles cicatrices à son dos, ce soir, ils parleront. Egkis hoche la tête afin de se convaincre lui-même du bien-fondé de sa décision.

Le général pose une main sur ses reins et le pousse à l'intérieur de la tente. Ils passent directement dans la pièce qui sert de salle de bain, d'armurerie et de chambre à coucher au jeune homme. La baignoire est remplie, un feu brûle dans le poêle en fonte. Egkis regarde son maître, la bouche légèrement entrouverte en signe d'étonnement.

"Lave-toi et rejoins-moi dans le bureau." Aruns s'est dirigé vers la tenture qui sépare ses appartements privés de ceux de l'esclave. "Nous devons mettre certaines choses au clair."

Egkis acquiesce et se place dos à lui, commençant à enlever sa ceinture de cuir.

"Merci, Maître."

L'homme a déjà disparu.

* * *

Aruns est fatigué. La nuit dernière a été un calvaire, il n'a pas réussi à dormir en sachant qu'Egkis était dehors, sûrement transi de froid et mort de faim et de soif. Il n'a pas pu faire autrement. Il n'a jamais fait de favoritisme entre ses hommes et c'est ce qui lui a permis de toujours avoir leur loyauté et leur respect. Tout le monde est traité en égal. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser un jeune esclave, aux yeux aussi bleus que la mer Egée, lui parler sur ce ton sans rien faire. Même s'ils se sont embrassés. Surtout s'ils se sont embrassés.

Il se sert une coupe de vin et s'assied sur le bord de son bureau. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là était tellement intense qu'il n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Il n'a que très peu recherché la compagnie d'autres hommes pour autre choses que le combat. Les seules embrassades qu'il a connues ces dernières années ont été avec ses soldats après une victoire ou avec ses amis à Rome. Il n'a pas eu de besoin sexuel depuis son entrée dans l'armée, se satisfaisant de l'adrénaline que lui offrait les batailles à mort contre les ennemis de l'Empire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Car il ne doit pas se voiler la face, il désire Egkis comme il n'a pas désiré un autre homme depuis longtemps. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un esclave destiné à l'origine à son lit. Il a d'abord appris à apprécier le jeune homme, son sens du devoir, son dévouement pour ensuite vouloir adorer ce corps svelte, ces muscles saillants et se perdre dans son regard.

Il entend quelqu'un tousser et relève la tête. Egkis est face à lui, le regard vissé au sol, l'évitant clairement. La pièce est éclairée par un feu central et des lampes à huile, donnant une impression chaleureuse et feutrée qui adoucissent les traits du jeune homme. Il paraît fragile en cet instant, fatigué de ces deux jours passés aux fers. Aruns remarque les traces des liens sur les poignets. Il regrette pour la énième fois sa décision.

Il se reprend, lâche le bord du bureau qu'il serrait fermement entre ses mains. D'un coup de tête, il indique la _mensa_ où est posée une assiette avec des fruits, de la viande séchée et une coupe comme celle qu'il avait auparavant.

"C'est pour toi." dit-il et l'air à nouveau surpris d'Egkis qui s'attendait sûrement à se faire réprimander le fait sourire. "Mange."

Il voit que son esclave cherche à dire quelque chose. Il se souvient de toutes ses tentatives pour essayer de discuter de leur baiser. Ce garçon est courageux, personne ne pourra dire le contraire. Et Aruns a toujours trouvé que le courage était une qualité merveilleuse. Leurs yeux se croisent et ne se lâchent pas, celui d'Aruns s'allumant d'un désir irrépréhensible. Il s'approche, son souffle se mêlant à celui du jeune homme.

"Nous parlerons ensuite, je te le promets." Il murmure, se retenant difficilement de renouveler leur dernière expérience. "Tu dois avoir faim et je ne veux que rien ne vienne nous déranger cette fois-ci."

Le regard azur du jeune homme change soudainement, comme perturbé par le souvenir de leur baiser. Il semble tendu, troublé par leur proximité. Mais ils doivent discuter avant de faire quoi que ce soit, pour éviter de le regretter plus tard. Ils ne savent pas comment agir, se laisser faire par leurs instincts ou agir selon leur raison.

Egkis hoche la tête et ne s'éloigne pas. Au contraire, ses doigts viennent trouver sa poitrine, effleurant légèrement la tunique qu'il porte le soir. Aruns grogne et lui agrippe les poignets. Sa respiration est courte, il essaie de repousser Egkis qui resserre sa prise sur son torse et penche la tête.

"Maître… S'il vous plaît."

Le gémissement semble venir du plus profond de son âme. Ils sont dans le même état, oubliant toutes les bonnes résolutions, n'écoutant plus que le désir le plus sombre, le plus profond, celui qui les pousse l'un vers l'autre depuis des mois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Egkis ?"

Leurs corps ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres, il suffirait d'un seul mouvement, d'un signal…

"Tout, Maître. Absolument tout."

Alors, Aruns saisit la nuque d'Egkis et se jette sur sa bouche, comme la dernière fois. Leurs lèvres bougent dans un ensemble violent et harmonieux, un mélange de force et de douceur, à leur image. Les mains attrapent ce qu'i leur portée, s'attirant afin de faire fusionner leur corps qui ne demandent que ça.

Egkis tire sur la ceinture en cuir qui enlace la taille du légionnaire, reproduisant les gestes qui sont devenus son quotidien tout en leur donnant un nouveau sens. Aruns suit le mouvement, décroche la cordelette, soulève la tunique bleue, interrompant pour quelques instants leur baiser. Le jeune homme en profite pour faire de même et ils se retrouvent en caleçon long, face à face.

Aruns admire le torse taillé comme les statues de l'Acropole, ces angles et ces arrondis lui donnent envie de profiter de ce qui lui est offert en toute impunité. Il trace un chemin avec le bout de ses doigts, du nombril jusqu'au grain de beauté sur la gorge du plus jeune, content des frissons qui le recouvrent malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Il remplace sa main par sa bouche et embrasse, suçote le cou d'Egkis qui grogne pour l'encourager.

L'esclave fait tomber son propre caleçon, s'arrache des lèvres de son maître et vient s'allonger sur le lit, les jambes ouvertes, le sexe érigé. Aruns n'attend pas plus et le rejoint, son pantalon court laissé de côté en chemin. Il s'installe entre les cuisses offertes, retrouvant la bouche accueillante. C'est un baiser intense, presque agressif, dans lequel ils se répondent instinctivement. Ils se connaissent par coeur, cèdent aux envies de l'autre avec passion.

Leurs érections se touchent et se compressent, Egkis encourageant les mouvements de son maître par ses gémissements. Aruns attrape la cuisse du plus jeune afin de l'obliger à croiser les jambes derrière lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte sensuelle. Il s'arrête, ses paumes de retour sur les joues imberbes du Grec. Il veut voir dans son regard qu'ils souhaitent bien la même chose. Les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court sont les meilleures des réponses.

Il laisse à nouveau courir ses doigts entre leurs torses, le long des abdominaux plats de son esclave jusqu'à leurs verges durcies. Lui mordillant la peau fine de la clavicule, il les masturbe d'une main ferme tandis qu'Egkis frémit et gémit, hoquetant lorsque, du bout du pouce, Aruns caresse la petite fente du méat, sur le haut de son sexe. Il le mord plus fort à l'épaule, le marquant de façon possessive. Egkis ne lui a jamais vraiment appartenu avant ce soir.

Alors, Aruns se redresse, les chevilles d'Egkis toujours croisées dans son dos. Même si cela fait longtemps, ce genre d'art ne s'oublie pas. Il fait passer deux doigts entre les lèvres du plus jeune qui est ravi d'avaler ce que son maître lui présente. Il lèche, suce exagérément, ses mains accrochées aux hanches du général dont les yeux sont plus sombres que jamais. Il ondule frénétiquement contre son amant, vibrant d'une passion trop contenue ces derniers jours.

Le légionnaire enlève ses doigts d'entre les lèvres de son amant, les faisant glisser vers son entrée. Egkis fait mine de vouloir se retourner mais Aruns le plaque contre le lit, une main contre le torse alors que l'autre, mouillée, le pénètre sans plus de cérémonie.

"Je veux te voir, Egkis. Je veux voir ton visage lorsque tu jouis. Tu me feras ce plaisir-là."

Ça sonne comme un ordre mais c'est une prière, ils le savent tous les deux. Car, derrière ces doigts qui pénètrent, cette main qui impose, ces bouches qui ne rêvent que d'embrasser, il y a un homme qui en aime un autre, sans mesure.

Aruns le prépare, s'insinue entre les fesses du plus jeune, appréciant la sensation autour de ses doigts et imaginant ce que cela sera autour de son sexe. Il voit Egkis fermer les yeux, se cambrer au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient. Le jugeant prêt, Aruns décroche les jambes de son amant et les fait passer sur son épaule. Il crache dans sa paume, le regard d'Egkis se faisant encore plus désireux. Après avoir étaler la salive le long de sa verge, Aruns presse doucement contre l'entrée étroite de son amant, se retenant d'user de l'ardeur qu'il met habituellement dans tout ce qu'il fait par plaisir. C'est sans compter sur son partenaire qui, d'un coup de rein, s'empale sur la longueur du militaire, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sur les coussins, la bouche ouverte dans un gémissement silencieux.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Aruns contemple son amant, le dos cambré, les lèvres rougies, le sexe palpitant et suintant, véritable incarnation d'Eros. Il attrape les hanches fines, espérant les marquer de ses doigts, et commence à aller et venir en lui. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps, que ces années d'abstinence jouent en sa défaveur et il veut profiter et prendre tout ce qu'il peut. Il ne veut pas que ce soit la seule et unique fois mais ce dont il ne veut absolument pas c'est devoir faire des prochaines, une obligation. Pour cela, le jeune homme doit prendre autant de plaisir que lui. S'il en croit les gémissements qu'il pousse, il n'aura pas besoin d'en venir à de telle extrémité.

Il se balance, pénètre Egkis qui cherche à quoi se rattacher. Et c'est quand il voit le plus jeune tendre la main vers sa verge pour se toucher, le visage exprimant le désir le plus absolu, qu'Aruns jouit, emporté par la vision de son amant se caressant face à lui. Pour lui. Il s'écroule sur son corps et continue à l'embrasser, lui mordre la gorge jusqu'à qu'Egkis ne le rejoigne, se rependant sur leurs torses enlacés.

Ils sont essoufflés, leurs membres sont emmêlés et la chaleur de la pièce combinée à l'effort les ont rendues moites. Aruns se dégage délicatement, emportant avec lui son amant qui se laisse aller dans une étreinte. C'est une nouveauté pour l'un comme pour l'autre, pour des raisons différentes cependant mais qui rend le moment encore plus beau.

"Tu vas bien ?" demande le général après quelques minutes où seul le crépitement du feu empêchait le silence de s'installer.

Egkis hoche la tête et resserre ses bras autour de son maître.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier."

La voix d'Egkis est rauque, cassée mais Aruns entend très bien la pointe de culpabilité qui l'étreint. Il vient lier ses doigts à ceux du jeune homme et, avec une douceur dont il ne se savait pas pourvue, vient embrasser les traces qu'ont laissé les menottes sur les poignets blancs d'Egkis.

"Je ne peux pas te demander pardon pour t'avoir puni, j'espère que tu comprends."

"Je sais… Je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi. Mais vous ne faisiez pas un geste vers moi et je… Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et maintenant, je sais que je ne veux pas perdre votre estime parce que j'ai enfin servi à ce à quoi je devais servir à l'origine."

Le général se dégage délicatement et se met face à son amant, conservant sa main dans la sienne. Certaines choses ne s'avouent pas la première fois mais d'autres doivent être dites afin de pouvoir continuer sereinement.

"Tu ne perdras mon estime que si tu recommences à me désobéir ouvertement. Je sais que ça va être compliqué mais crois-moi, ce que nous venons de faire, j'en avais envie. Parce que tu es toi et que tu m'as séduit. Je n'ai jamais pris en compte ce que tu es sensé être."

Egkis hoche une nouvelle fois la tête et vient se placer dans les bras de son amant. Ils s'endorment enlacés, leurs respirations à l'unisson. Parce qu'ils ont le droit.


	6. Chapter 6

Avé ! Avé ! Merciiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews, j'y réponds très très vite :)

PA (à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement) : je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire. Un millier de merci pour te reviews :)

 **Petites précisions historiques :**  
-Le dieu Mithra est le dieu de la légion. Des sanctuaires sont élevés pour lui dans tout l'Empire et notamment à Londres. C'est une religion à mystères, c'est-à-dire que seuls les initiés peuvent y participer et nous ne connaissons quasi rien des cérémonies. Les hommes comme les femmes et les esclaves peuvent y participer. - Le sudatorium est l'ancêtre du sauna.  
\- Les citations du _Banquet_ de Platon sont tirées de l'édition FoliosPlus, traduction de Paul Vicaire. Un symposion est, d'ailleurs, un banquet.

 **Rating** : M

 **Bêta** : SomeCoolName, évidemment. Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci et merci.

* * *

Aruns appose sa signature sur le parchemin donnant les pouvoirs de commandement du camp à son légat pour le prochain mois. Les Grandes Fêtes en l'honneur de Mithra sont célébrées tous les cinq ans par les légionnaires et Aruns se languit d'y participer dans le nouveau sanctuaire de Londres. Il doit y représenter l'empereur pour l'inauguration. Par chance, Egkis est aussi un initié, comme presque tous les soldats romains peuvent l'être. Son rang est inférieur au sien mais ils pourront, ensemble, assister aux mystères qui sont donnés.

Une année s'est écoulée depuis leur première fois et Aruns apprécie plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer de partager sa couche avec quelqu'un qu'il respecte et aime. Egkis est toujours son esclave mais Aruns pense qu'ils ont réussi à trouver un équilibre dans leur intimité, faisant d'eux presque des égaux. Il sait que ses soldats ont remarqué l'évolution de leur relation mais rien dans leur comportement (hormis quelques plaisanteries et sous-entendus) ne montrent que cela les dérange. Et c'est ce qu'Aruns souhaite.

Egkis est un jeune homme brillant. Le général s'étonne souvent de sa capacité à le surprendre sur le terrain comme dans l'intimité de leur tente. Il apprécie particulièrement cette intelligence pratique, si utile sur un champ de bataille : il comprend les avantages que l'armée peut tirer d'un lieu et aide Aruns à magnifier ses tactiques. Aruns le récompense gracieusement dans ces moments-là, en sesterces ou en sexe, selon son humeur.

Le sexe arrive la majorité du temps quand ils s'entraînent ensemble. Aruns avait l'habitude de croiser le fer avec ses soldats même s'il savait très bien qu'ils retenaient leurs coups afin d'éviter de blesser leur chef (et d'être fouetté en punition). Alors, quand il a vu Egkis esquisser quelques mouvements avec un bâton, un jour, à l'abri des regards, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Depuis, ils passent les premières heures de la journée à se battre. Leurs corps se heurtent, se rejettent. Ils ne cherchent pas à faire du bien à l'autre, pas lors de ces instants. Egkis le taquine, se moque de son jeu de jambe et de sa cheville faible avant de se retrouver à terre, le genou de son maître entre les omoplates, lui donnant une leçon en riant. Et, lorsqu'ils ont fini, Aruns le remercie en soignant ce corps de la meilleure des façons.

Il rit. Ces échanges lui manqueront à Londres, il en est certain. Il vérifie une dernière fois ses notes, s'assure que tout est fait pour que Mervius puisse tenir le camps puis lève pour rejoindre son amant dans sa chambre. Il soulève le rideau qui sépare les deux pièces et sourit en voyant la position du jeune homme.

Totalement nu, Egkis est allongé sur le ventre, un livre posé devant lui. Ses bras sont croisés sous son menton et il semble inconscient de ce qu'il se passe autour. Aruns détache sa ceinture et la pose à sa place sur la commode. Il a déjà pris son bain, profitant des mains de son amant et est revêtu de sa tunique dont il se débarrasse seul.

"Tu as fini toutes tes tâches ?"

"Les bagages sont dans le corridor prêts à être chargés. J'ai ravivé le feu pour la nuit et prévenu les gardes qu'on part à l'aube. Lucius est sensé réveiller Mervius aux premières lueurs et un messager a été envoyé pour prévenir le gouverneur de notre arrivée prochaine. Ah ! Et Seneca et Socrate ont été soigné, nourri et leurs selles sont cirées et nettoyées." répond le jeune Grec sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

"Je suis encore étonné par le nom de ton cheval." plaisante Aruns en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, nu lui aussi. Il effleure les cicatrices visibles sur les jambes. "Je ne sais pas si le philosophe aurait apprécié l'hommage, surtout pour une bête aussi têtue."

Egkis rit et jette un oeil par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir son maître captivé par les traces qui parcourent sa peau. Comme à chaque fois, on dirait qu'il cherche à les effacer, à gommer de ses doigts ces souvenirs de souffrance et de captivité. Le jeune homme se redresse sur ses coudes et se penche en arrière afin de pouvoir récupérer un baiser de son maître. Leurs lèvres se répondent automatiquement, bougeant à l'unisson.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" grogne le général, en se déplaçant entre les cuisses du plus jeune qui sourit une nouvelle fois.

" _Le banquet_ de Platon." La voix d'Egkis est tendue lorsqu'il répond, se retournant vers son livre dont il ne voit plus les lignes. "J'en suis au discours de Socrate."

"Encore et toujours lui." soupire le militaire en embrassant les lignes qui strient le dos de son amant. "Rappelle-moi de quoi ça parle."

"C'est un _symposion_ sur l'amour…" arrive à dire Egkis avant de gémir en sentant la morsure de son maître dans son cou. "Mais peut-être que je devrais vous le lire ? Je me rappelle que l'empereur avait sous-entendu haut et fort que vous aimiez ça."

"Et ce serait dommage de donner tord à Hadrien." se réjouit Aruns en soulevant les hanches d'Egkis.

Il tend la main vers le chevet, récupère l'huile de calendula qu'il fait importer de Rome et l'étale sur ses doigts alors qu'Egkis écarte encore les jambes de part et d'autre de son maître, les fesses soulevées, ses avant-bras toujours croisés. Il commence à lire le passage lorsque le militaire fait pénétrer un doigt lubrifié en lui.

" _Il y a bien une théorie selon laquelle chercher la moitié de soi-même, c'est s'aimer_."

Deux doigts l'écartent tandis qu'une main caresse son dos pour l'apaiser. Sa voix est rauque, il essaie d'articuler comme il peut. Il sait quels sont les mots qui vont suivre, il connaît le texte presque par coeur et son maître n'y résistera pas.

" _Mais selon ma théorie, il n'est d'amour ni de la moitié ni du tout, si l'objet n'est point bon de quelques manières que ce soit._ "

Le général retire ses doigts et se penche au-dessus de lui pour murmurer à son oreille "Ne t'arrête pas. Sous aucun prétexte." avant de pousser son gland contre son entrée. Egkis soupire fort, plisse les yeux, emporté par le plaisir. Mais la claque sur sa fesse, alors que son maître est entré totalement en lui, le rappelle à sa mission.

" _Car les hommes n'aiment rien d'autre que ce qui est bon... Mais, peut-on dire simplement que les hommes aiment ce qui est bon ?_ "

Il pousse un gémissement étranglé quand Aruns prend en main son sexe et le caresse au même rythme que ses coups de rein.

" _Ne faut-il pas ajouter... qu'ils aiment aussi posséder... ce qui est bon ? Et dès lors n-non pas seulement le posséder mais... le posséder toujours._ "

Le rythme s'accélère. Derrière lui, son amant halète, marmonne un mélange de mots dont Egkis ne comprend que son nom et des _oui,_ comme des réponses aux questions que Socrate s'est posé sur l'amour entre deux êtres. Ces questions, les deux hommes se les approprient et prouvent qu'ils ont compris ce que le philosophe leur dit : que les hommes cherchent le bonheur et quand ils le trouvent, ils veulent le garder pour toujours. Egkis lâche les derniers mots en jouissant, vite accompagné par le militaire qui s'accroche aux hanches dans un dernier mouvement, le pénétrant plus loin et plus fort.

Ils s'effondrent tous les deux, épuisés, collés par la sueur et le sperme. Egkis pousse le livre plus loin, le faisant tomber du lit avant de se retourner pour embrasser le général qui, dans un dernier souffle murmure _Toujours_. Le jeune esclave regarde son maître s'endormir paisiblement, un sourire triste aux lèvres en pensant que, parfois, Socrate se trompe.

* * *

Leur arrivée à Londres le lendemain se fait dans le froid et la brume. Egkis ramène contre lui le manteau de fourrure que le général lui a donné avant de partir et qui porte encore son odeur. Il lève les yeux au ciel face à tant de sentimentalisme. Il chevauche en tête, devant son maître et les hommes qui font partis du convoi. Le palais du gouverneur est situé face au forum, près du temple de Mithra. Ils doivent y rester un mois, le temps des mystères. Egkis espère pouvoir retrouver un peu de l'intimité qu'ils ont au camp. Il n'en est pas sûr.

C'est le gouverneur Salone Aper en personne qui les installe dans les appartements qui leurs sont réservés. Le jeune Grec a compris très vite les liens qui unissent son maître à l'Empereur, comme toutes les personnes qui veulent bien se faire voir de César. Il pousse un soupir soulagé lorsqu'il entend son maître dire de faire apporter un lit supplémentaire pour lui. Ils savent très bien qu'Egkis ne l'utilisera pas mais les convenances le veulent et le jeune homme veut conserver son image de _magister_ même s'il est désormais l'amant du général. Son maître lui répète constamment qu'il ne le considère pas comme son esclave de lit, qu'il demeure son aide de camps et, donc, qu'il conserve son statut particulier dans la hiérarchie sociale. Mais Egkis a besoin de se rassurer et le fait d'avoir son propre lit de prêt est un moyen comme un autre.

Pendant un mois, ils parcourent la ville, chaque jour, de la tombée de la nuit au lever du soleil, afin de se rendre au temple et de prier. Les célébrations sont fastueuses, Egkis n'en a jamais connu de pareilles. Cela lui rappelle des souvenirs de la légion, de son initiation et cela lui semble si terriblement loin, comme la réminiscence d'une vie antérieure. Et il déteste ça, il hait penser que ses souvenirs les plus précieux appartiennent à un autre. Ses montagnes, ses amis, sa famille. Tout cela lui a été enlevé à cause de son insolence et de son sens de la justice inflexible. Il a tellement perdu à cause de cela. Sa mère a toujours cru que c'était une bénédiction. Comme Aruns. Plusieurs fois, son maître lui a dit admirer son caractère droit et incorruptible. Ca lui fait hausser les yeux au ciel et soupirer. Cet homme est un homme vraiment particulier.

Le dernier jour, le maître profite de la fin du culte pour mener son jeune amant aux thermes. Il en rêve lui-même depuis qu'ils ont quitté Rome, il y a de ça deux ans. Il le répète à Egkis sur le chemin. Pour Aruns, c'est bien le seul plaisir que lui procure la vie en ville : pouvoir se dépenser à la palestre avant de profiter des différents bains offerts voire de massages. Aujourd'hui, il sait très bien comment il veut passer son après-midi.

Ils passent par le vestiaire déposer leurs affaires et s'habillent chacun d'un tissu en coton autour de la taille. Avant qu'Egkis ne se dirige vers le gymnase, Aruns lui prend la main et le mène vers le fond des thermes où il a réservé un _sudatorium_. Il voit le jeune homme sourire et, pour une fois, il ne pas dégage pas sa main. Le geste touche Aruns qui a souvent l'impression que son amant retient ses envies avec lui par peur du regard des autres. Il peut le comprendre mais souffre quand il se voit donner à contre coeur une caresse ou un baiser.

Le général fait sortir les esclaves qui alimentent le bain puis va s'asseoir sur un des bancs. Egkis le rejoint et s'agenouille devant lui. Cela fait bien trop de temps, leur journées ayant été accaparées par les différentes cérémonies. Le plus jeune ôte le linge et commence à embrasser toute la longueur de son maître qui s'accroche à ses cheveux courts, déjà humides. Il continue à déposer ses baisers, essayant de n'oublier aucun endroit. Il passe sa langue sur la fente, léchant les quelques gouttes de sperme qui en sortent déjà. Aruns pousse un râle de plaisir et s'efforce de ne pas augmenter la pression sur la tête de son amant afin de le laisser le prendre dans sa bouche à son rythme. Et Egkis le fait, l'avale entièrement, s'étouffant légèrement lorsque le bout de la verge de son maître s'enfonce dans sa gorge. Il joue de sa langue et le général ne laisse échapper plus que des gémissements.

Aruns sent la main qui était posée sur sa cuisse s'enlever et il comprend que le jeune homme n'est pas loin lui aussi de la délivrance. Alors, il pousse sur ses hanches, s'enfonce dans cette main qui tient la base de son sexe et cette bouche qui lui fait subir un millier de délicieuses tortures. Et il jouit, Egkis poussant de petits grognements appréciateurs tout en avalant avant de le lâcher pour pouvoir respirer et jouir à son tour. Il pose son front contre la cuisse de son maître, la respiration saccadée, comme lui.

Aruns le tire dans ses bras et l'allonge contre lui, sur la banquette. La chaleur humide les aide à calmer leur souffle et ils se reposent ainsi, nus l'un contre l'autre, en silence jusqu'à ce que le légionnaire le brise.

"Comment c'est chez toi ? Raconte-moi."

"Pourquoi ?" demande le jeune esclave à voix basse, se replaçant dans l'étreinte de son amant, son dos contre la poitrine puissante. "Je vous ai déjà expliqué."

"Tu n'as été que très superficiel. J'ai envie de savoir d'où tu viens vraiment."

Egkis essaie de se dégager mais Aruns l'en empêche en passant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Le général lui souffle un _S'il-te-plaît_ à l'oreille suivi par un chaste baiser. Alors, Egkis lui raconte tout, comment les montagnes du Péloponnèse plonge dans la mer Egée, donnant une impression d'infinité. Il lui explique que sa maison est au centre de champs d'oliviers sur lesquels sa mère veille depuis la mort de son père. Il lui dit combien il aime grimper sur la colline voisine afin de voir le soleil se coucher, Apollon finissant sa course dans la mer afin de retrouver cet amant qui s'est noyé pour le rejoindre. Il décrit sa soeur, Flora, ses longs cheveux aussi blonds que ceux d'Aphrodite et son sourire beau comme un ciel plein d'étoiles. Il relâche la pression, ferme les yeux pour voir ces paysages qu'il a toujours aimés et qu'on lui a enlevé un jour de mars pour ne pas avoir voulu punir par le fouet un de ses équipiers qui avait offert sa ration de nourriture à des autochtones. L'autre soldat avait fini par être fouetté à mort alors que lui avait été vendu.

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ce jour-là, tu sais ? Je suis triste de savoir que tous les centurions ne sont pas à la hauteur de leur tâche."

"Vous êtes tellement idéaliste." ricane Egkis. "Vous devez être un des rares hommes que j'ai servi qui mérite véritablement sa place. Les autres étaient là soit grâce à leur naissance soit parce qu'ils connaissaient la bonne personne. Mais tous étaient clairement incompétents. "

"Tu en as eu tant que ça ?" Aruns essaie de paraître détaché mais, au fond de lui, il a envie d'étrangler de ses mains chaque personne qui a fait un jour du mal à son amant.

"Cinq. Et ça s'est toujours fini de la même façon : par des coups de fouets et une vente. Jusqu'à vous."

Aruns passe une main dans les cheveux courts de son esclave, effleure de ses ongles sa nuque avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres. Egkis gémit et s'adosse contre son maître. La chaleur de la pièce les enveloppe dans un cocon, dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Chacun pense aux confidences qui viennent d'être échangées. Si Egkis a l'esprit en Grèce, dans les champs d'oliviers dont les fruits doivent faire ployer les branches en cette saison, Aruns se rend compte que les derniers mots de son esclave l'ont fait souffrir. Cette vie, les maîtres qu'il a dû affronter, les punitions qu'il a dû subir, Egkis ne les mérite pas. Ca lui donne envie de vomir de savoir qu'il a même serré certaines des mains qui ont un jour touché son amant. Aruns veut le protéger, le garder près de lui afin que plus jamais, le jeune homme n'ait à subir cela.

Il embrasse une nouvelle fois la peau à portée, laisse errer sa langue sur la mâchoire de son amant qui ne réagit étrangement pas. Ses bras le resserre contre son torse et il n'ose poser sa question que lorsqu'il entend sont jeune esclave soupirer longuement.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? N'essaie pas nier. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas avec moi en ce moment."

" C'est que…" Il hésite, se mordille la lèvre puis murmure si bas qu'Aruns doit tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre. " Je vais retrouver ma liberté… Un jour. Je le dois. Je ne peux pas... Je sais que c'est possible et je trouverai comment le faire."

"Et pourquoi ça ? Tu n'es pas bien à mes côtés ?" Sa phrase sonne plus désespérée qu'il ne le voudrait.

"Ce n'est pas contre vous, Maître. Je vous admire et vous aime mais j'ai besoin de pouvoir prendre mes propres décisions, de faire ce dont j'ai envie parce que je le peux. Être libre de mes mouvements et de mes actes. Ça me manque…"

"Si je pouvais t'affranchir, je le ferai, Egkis." Aruns embrasse le haut de son crâne. "Mais c'est compliqué, tu le sais. Notamment car tu es été acheté par l'empereur. Ce n'est pas moi qui doit le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de faux espoirs... Tu as une belle maison qui vaut la peine de se battre. Nous essaierons d'y aller un jour. Je le promets."

Le jeune Grec se retourne et se laisse embrasser, rendant le baiser. Il aime cet homme mais il ne sera jamais pleinement heureux d'être son esclave.

"Un jour, j'y retournerai. Libre. Je fais tout pour ça."

Aruns ne répond rien, resserre son étreinte et reprend ses baisers. Ils sont possessifs, ils marquent le jeune esclave car il lui appartient. Il a honte de penser ça mais c'est un fait : jamais il ne pourra lui rendre sa liberté.


	7. Chapter 7

Avé citoyens !

Après une semaine de pause, voilà le nouveau chapitre de _Virtus et Honnor_. Merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un bonheur d'avoir des retours sur ce qu'on partage.

Une seule précision : Antinoüs est un jeune Egyptien dont l'empereur Hadrien est tombé amoureux et pour qui, à la mort prématurée du jeune homme, il a organisé un véritable culte.

Bêta : **SomeCoolName** , EVIDEMMENT. Merci Captain. Pour. Tout.

* * *

Le Général Aruns a vérifié chaque camp retranché, chaque tour de garde sur toute la longueur du mur, achevé depuis quelques mois. Egkis, lui, en a dessiné les plans afin de l'informer des avancées des travaux sur ordre de son maître. L'organisation du limes les a obligés à rester sur place et Hadrien s'attend à trouver son ami à son bureau en train de travailler. Cet homme ne fait que ça depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Enfant, il était le plus assidu lors des leçons de leurs précepteurs et ça a continué tout le long de leur carrière.

Hadrien est heureux de revoir Aruns. Cela fait cinq ans que le général n'est pas rentré à Rome. Habituellement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Aruns commence à montrer des signes d'impatience et à parler de sa villa, demandant des nouvelles de ses domaines et de ses gens. Mais pas cette fois. D'après ce qu'il a pu lire dans ses lettres, son ami a trouvé beaucoup plus lors de cette campagne que le sang et la victoire. L'empereur sourit, content de lui. Il savait que le jeune esclave conviendrait à son ami.

Il pénètre dans le camp, fier sur son pur-sang blanc, cadeau de la cité de Nîmes dans laquelle il a passé quelques mois lors de son tour des provinces. Les gardes semblent étonnés de le voir franchir les portes avec sa garde et ses doutes sont confirmés lorsque Mervius arrive en courant, replaçant comme il peut sa toge d'apparat.

"Avé César. Quel plaisir de te revoir si vite. Excuse-nous de ne pas t'accueillir comme il se doit mais c'est que nous ne t'attendions pas avant la semaine prochaine."

Hadrien descend de cheval et tend les rênes à son centurion. Il s'approche du légat et le prend dans ses bras.

"Mervius, tu n'as pas changé, par Jupiter ! Toujours à t'inquiéter pour un rien. Mon message a dû se perdre, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai écourté mon séjour à Londres, trop impatient de venir admirer par moi-même ce que vous avez construit ces cinq dernières années."

Mervius s'incline, son grand corps élancé se pliant en deux dans une révérence maladroite. Il guide Hadrien à travers le camp après que celui-ci ait demandé à ses hommes d'aller monter leurs tentes. Quatre jeunes hommes l'accompagnent, se tenant quelques pas derrière lui. Ils sont richement vêtus et se démarquent au milieu des légionnaires. L'un d'entre eux, à la peau aussi blanche que le sable de son Egypte natale est le nouvel amant de l'empereur, Antinoüs. Hadrien lui jette un regard avant de reporter son attention sur le légat.

"Où se trouve le Général Aruns ? Il me tarde de l'entendre me conter ses dernières aventures."

"C'est l'heure de son entraînement, ô César. Mais tu peux aller l'attendre dans sa tente. Il n'y verra aucun inconvénient."

"Ou je peux aller le surprendre et voir ce que ce vieil homme vaut encore au combat."

"Mais, César, tu es peut-être fatigué de ton trajet…" essaie le légat.

"Sottises ! Ce n'est pas quelques heures de cheval qui peuvent fatiguer l'empereur. Indique-moi le chemin, je saurai me débrouiller."

Mervius s'incline à nouveau et explique comment arriver au gymnase personnel du général. L'empereur le remercie et, suivi de ses courtisans, rejoint le lieu que lui a indiqué l'autre homme. Il s'arrête souvent, répondant aux salutations de ses légionnaires. Il contourne la tente du général, ricanant de la modestie de celle-ci comparée à celle que ses hommes sont en train de lui monter. Aruns ne sait décidément pas vivre autrement que comme un militaire.

Hadrien entend le bruit des lames qui s'affrontent et des cris étouffés causés par l'effort. Il s'approche en silence. Faire des surprises à son ami alors qu'il déteste ça est un de ces plaisirs qu'il ne boude pas. Mais c'est lui qui est le plus déconcerté quand il voit celui qu'il considère comme son frère à moitié nu, le torse luisant de sueur, combattant un jeune homme dans le même état que lui. Leurs gestes sont habiles et vifs, Hadrien remarque qu'ils ont l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble car ils semblent percevoir le coup que l'autre va porter avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Mais, ce qui étonne le plus l'empereur est le sourire moqueur qui orne le visage d'Aruns chaque fois qu'il croise le regard de son adversaire. Ce sourire qu'Aruns n'aborde que lorsqu'il se sent pleinement en confiance, qu'il n'est plus obligé d'être celui que tout le monde attend. L'empereur pensait être le seul à pouvoir voir ce visage-là. Quand le jeune homme se tourne face à lui, Hadrien lâche un rire. Il va devoir un peu creuser afin de savoir ce que lui cache le général.

Il attend en silence que le combat prenne fin. Il prend le temps d'admirer les muscles se tendre, la finesse et la ruse avec laquelle ils croisent le fer, cherchant à désarmer l'autre sans le toucher. L'esclave se meut avec prouesse mais le général est plus fort. Son sourire s'agrandit quand, dans un mouvement leste, Aruns bloque le jeune esclave contre son torse, son glaive sous la gorge imberbe avant de l'embrasser de tout son saoul. L'autre se laisse faire et semble même approfondir l'échange, son épée tombant au sol alors qu'il attrape l'avant-bras du général. Hadrien applaudit, obligeant les deux hommes à s'écarter d'un bond.

"Les entraînements qui finissent ainsi me manquent parfois."

Aruns lève les yeux au ciel et le rejoint en quelques pas, l'air heureux de le retrouver. Ils s'enlacent fortement, leurs mains tapant leur dos dans une accolade virile. Lorsqu'ils se dégagent, Hadrien place ses deux paumes sur le torse du général avant de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

"Cinq ans, mon ami. C'est toujours bien trop long."

"Toujours." Aruns s'écarte avec un sourire, récupère sa tunique de coton qu'il a posée sur la barrière encerclant la piste d'entraînement et s'essuie avec. "Je ne t'attendais pas avant six lunes, César. Tes messagers sont toujours aussi inefficaces."

"C'est mon fardeau." répond l'empereur en riant. "Emmène-moi dans ta tente, Général. Nous avons plein de choses à nous dire."

Aruns fait un signe de tête au jeune homme resté derrière lui qui comprend l'ordre implicite et s'active en direction de la tente. Hadrien en fait de même avec ses serviteurs qui retournent voir l'avancée du campement. Seuls, les deux vieux amis mettent à jour leurs informations avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude. Ils pénètrent dans le bureau du général où l'esclave a déjà fait amener des victuailles et du vin. Il se tient droit, dans un coin de la pièce, attendant les ordres.

"Egkis, tu peux nous laisser. Je t'appellerais si nous avons besoin de quelque chose."

"Bien, Maître."

Le général le regarde sortir sous l'oeil goguenard de l'empereur ravi de voir son ami dans cet état.

"Et bien, Général" commence Hadrien en s'allongeant sur le divan et en prenant une coupe de vin, "je vois que tu as enfin su profiter des plaisirs de la vie."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, César."

"Ne joue pas ce jeu-là avec moi, Aruns. Tu n'as jamais rien pu me cacher."

Le général rit et rejoint l'empereur. Il prend une grappe de raisin, la tourne dans ses mains, le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

"Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, Hadrien. Egkis me satisfait et je te remercie, une nouvelle fois, pour ce cadeau."

Il prend un grain et le porte à sa bouche. Le regard que l'empereur pose sur lui est compatissant.

"Tu es attaché à ce jeune homme." murmure Hadrien. "Je peux le voir sur ton visage quand tu parles de lui."

Aruns soupire et lève les yeux vers son ami. Il aime lorsque l'empereur s'efface pour laisser la place à l'homme qu'il connaît depuis son enfance, avec qui il a partagé tant d'aventures et de secrets.

"Plus que de raison."

"Je sais ce que c'est, crois-moi. Antinoüs, le jeune homme blond que tu as aperçu tout à l'heure ? Ca dépasse tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent. Et j'espère que c'est la même chose pour toi. Que tu peux avoir tout l'amour que tu mérites."

"Nous n'en parlons pas. Nous sommes bien ainsi. Nous partageons de belles choses mais il n'est pas totalement heureux et libéré avec moi. Je sais que sa condition d'esclave pèse lourd sur sa conscience…"

"Affranchis-le, alors."

Aruns secoue la tête. _Hors de question_.

"Pour qu'il parte et me laisse ? On verra, Hadrien, mais je pense que ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai trop besoin de lui. J'essaie de ne pas y penser pour le moment et j'espère qu'il ne me le demandera jamais vraiment." Il sourit un peu à l'empereur avant de prendre une coupe de vin. "Mais tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler de mes histoires d'amour, je me trompe ?"

"D'amour, voyez-vous ça ? Le général Aruns se pâme devant un esclave. Par Vénus ! Les miracles arrivent."

" Gausse-toi de moi autant que tu veux, tu ne sauras rien de plus."

"Tu m'enleverais le plaisir de pouvoir connaître tes exploits dans un lit avec un autre que moi ?"

Aruns envoie un grain de raisin sur César qui rit avant de reprendre des sujets de conversations plus sérieux. Derrière le rideau, Egkis ne respire plus.

* * *

Dès le départ, Aruns avait vu comme une très mauvaise idée le fait qu'Hadrien veuille visiter les confins du mur. Et maintenant, alors qu'il vient de planter dans le ventre d'un Scott son épée, il en a la confirmation.

Il a demandé aux légionnaires de se regrouper autour de l'empereur qui, bien que bon escrimeur, s'est empatté depuis leurs dernières campagnes communes et ne tient plus aussi bien une épée. Malheureusement, il a perdu le groupe dans la bataille. Aruns essaie de les retrouver, tuant deux autres ennemis qui attaquent à pieds. Seneca hennit et se cabre, piétinant les corps sous ses sabots. Prêt de lui, Egkis rend les coups aussi vite et puissamment que n'importe lequel de ses soldats. Il ne porte qu'un simple plastron en cuir et Aruns craint pour sa vie.

"Maître, César a été amené sur la colline. Il faut battre en retraite." hurle Egkis, lançant Socrate en avant.

Aruns hoche de la tête et s'élance à son tour, suivant son esclave qui fend la foule de soldats brisés et ensanglantés. Egkis arrive le premier et prend part à la bataille. Il brandit sa javeline et l'abat sur les Scotts, sa bouche s'étirant dans une grimace, son regard à l'affût, ne voulant épargner rien ni personne. Le général en oublie l'empereur et protège son amant en égorgeant un archer qui l'avait pris pour cible.

Soudain, il voit Egkis se jeter à terre. Il le suit des yeux et la scène à laquelle il assiste lui coupe le souffle. Un guerrier scott, sûrement un de leur chef s'il en croit les peintures tribales, menace de sa lame Hadrien, blessé à terre. Avant qu'il ne mette à mort l'empereur, Egkis a déjà planté son glaive dans le flanc du barbare qui s'écroule dans un cri d'horreur. Aruns saute, à son tour, de son cheval et rejoint les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie. Hadrien a l'air sonné mais vivant. Un centurion l'aide à se tenir debout.

"Egkis, prend Socrate et ramène César au campement. Je vous rejoins quand j'ai pu rassembler les hommes."

Le jeune homme hoche la tête. Ses yeux bleus sont volontaires et tant de courage pousse Aruns à l'embrasser, peut-être pour la dernière fois, ici et maintenant, au coeur de la bataille. Egkis répond au baiser avec force puis récupère son cheval, aide l'empereur à y monter avant de s'installer en croupe et de galoper vers le Sud. Aruns les regarde disparaître et retourne au combat.

* * *

La bataille a été gagnée, au prix du sang de centaines de soldats valeureux. Aruns le déplore, prie les dieux pendant de longs jours. Il écrit lui-même les lettres à envoyer aux familles des défunts. Il allume lui-même les bûchers de ses camarades. Tout plutôt que de penser à la cérémonie qui doit avoir lieu. C'est un honneur, évidemment, mais Aruns n'arrive pas à le percevoir.

Et chaque soir, lorsqu'il prend Egkis, qu'il pénètre ce corps qu'il adore, il se dit que c'est la dernière fois. Le jeune esclave en a autant envie que lui, se perdant dans le plaisir que lui offre sans mesure son maître, mais leurs étreintes ont un goût amer. Ils n'en parlent pas et ça fait longtemps qu'un tel silence ne s'est pas installé entre eux. Ils ne dorment même plus ensemble, Aruns quittant la couche après un dernier baiser malheureux.

Durant ces quatre dernières années, il a appris à aimer le jeune homme et à respecter le soldat, malgré leur différence de statut. Si pour Egkis sa condition d'esclave a été une entrave pour s'épanouir dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui, Aruns y voyait la certitude malsaine que jamais il ne le quitterait. Et il avait tort.

Demain matin, Egkis recevra des mains de l'empereur Hadrien son affranchissement pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et Aruns sait que sitôt le glaive apposé sur ses épaules, le jeune Grec partira. Il se l'est promis. La Liberté est une maîtresse plus attirante que l'Amour.

Le général pose sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur son bureau, et souffle un grand coup, la tristesse s'abattant sur ses épaules. Il n'arrive pas à enlever le goût de bile qui envahit sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il pense au départ prochain d'Egkis, aux milliers de regrets qui l'assaillent et à ce corps dont il veut profiter une dernière fois.

Et c'est dans cette position que le trouve le jeune homme qui entre sans bruit dans la tente de son maître, une dernière fois. Il tousse pour dévoiler sa présence. Le général ne relève pas les yeux, s'acharnant à contempler le stylet de bois qu'il tient entre ses doigts.

"Maître, je…"

"Je ne le suis plus, Egkis. Tu n'as plus besoin de m'appeler ainsi."

"Vous l'êtes encore ce soir, Maître."

Sa voix tremble et il ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Il a aimé et aime encore cet homme qui lui a rendu sa dignité, son honneur par des mots respectueux puis par des gestes sensuels. Il a aimé ce temps près de lui, à le servir et à se sentir utile, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'a compris qu'entre les bras du général Aruns ce qu'est véritablement le sens du devoir et la loyauté. Et il ne le remerciera jamais assez pour cela. Il est un homme meilleur et plus libre qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Grâce à lui.

Le général se lève d'un coup et vient le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'effondrent tous les deux au sol, leurs mains pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Leurs bouches se trouvent, s'embrassent longtemps. C'est un baiser d'adieu, assoiffé et violent. Ils essaient de se dire ce que les mots ne peuvent décrire, ils essaient d'exprimer par des gestes implorants tous les sentiments qui les unissent mais qu'ils doivent désormais taire. Egkis se dégage doucement, laissant son front contre celui de son maître qui halète.

"Je voulais vous…"

"S'il te plaît, Egkis, ne dis rien."

Aruns reprend ses lèvres délicatement, lui faisant oublier son beau discours. Il voulait le remercier, lui faire comprendre qu'il a été le seul homme qui ait jamais compté mais qu'il a _besoin_ de partir, de retrouver son foyer et sa famille. De grimper la colline qui surplombe ses champs et voir le soleil se coucher. De s'égratigner les mains en ramassant les olives, le corps en sueur et de pouvoir respirer l'air marin du port de Nauplie. Egkis a besoin de vivre. Mais avant cela, il doit lui dire qu'il chérira pour toujours le souvenir de leurs étreintes, de leurs conversations et le son de son rire. Alors que les murmures apaisants d'Aruns lui parviennent à travers le bruit de sa respiration trop rapide, Egkis se rappelle de ce que disait Socrate : _l'Homme aime posséder ce qui est bon pour lui et cherche ensuite à le posséder toujours._

Et Egkis a toujours voulu obtenir sa liberté.

Il plonge son regard dans celui plus sombre de son maître. Dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre vie, cela aurait pu marcher. Le sourire triste qui apparaît sur le visage d'Aruns l'en convainc.

"Va, maintenant. Sors d'ici. Passe une dernière nuit avec tes amis. Fais leur tes adieux et fête ta future liberté. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi à présent ."

Egkis hoche la tête, ses mains s'accrochent à la cuirasse du général, la respiration lourde. Ils savent qu'Aruns ne sera pas là demain matin, qu'il n'assistera pas au départ de son amant. Voilà leurs adieux.

Le jeune homme se relève, aidant l'autre à se mettre debout lui aussi. Ils se dressent l'un face à l'autre et le fossé entre eux n'a jamais été aussi grand. _C'est fini_. Egkis se retourne, se dirige vers la sortie. Cependant, avant de partir, sans jeter un regard en arrière, il tend la main à sa ceinture et en décroche une bourse qu'il pose sur la _mensa_ près de la porte.

"Ce sont toutes mes économies. Il y a assez pour payer mon affranchissement et vous racheter Socrate. Je ne veux pas avoir de dette envers vous." Aruns essaie de l'interrompre mais Egkis est plus rapide. "J'ai la somme depuis un an déjà..."

Par-dessus son épaule, Egkis jette un dernier regard au général bouche bée.

"Adieu, Aruns."


	8. Chapter 8

Avé !  
Déjà, merci pour reviews sur les précédents chapitres, c'est un baume au coeur. Normalement, ce chapitre devait être le dernier mais... j'ai pas pu résister (et ma super bêta **SomeCoolName** (que je remercie très beaucoup) ne m'a pas aidé à être raisonnable).

Pour ce qui est des précisions historiques, je pense que vous êtes désormais habituées :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il a quitté la route pavée depuis un moment déjà et essaie tant bien que mal de se retrouver. Il a voulu faire le chemin seul même s'il sait que ce n'est pas prudent. Il pourrait se perdre, Seneca le faire tomber ou se faire agresser par des bandits. Cela dit, son uniforme de général de l'armée impériale romaine qu'il porte, a toujours dissuadé les plus téméraires. Et Seneca est la meilleure des juments. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'est pas en train de faire une erreur. Il descend doucement une pente raide et arrive dans une vallée verdoyante, où s'étend face à lui une mer d'oliviers.

Le vieil homme qui lui a indiqué le chemin de la maison dans le dernier village qu'il a traversé, lui a dit que les premiers oliviers qu'il verrait annonceraient l'entrée du domaine. Aruns ne s'attendait pas à en trouver autant. Il lance Seneca sur le chemin de terre qu'il trouve après quelques minutes à errer entre les branches basses. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel où le soleil est à son zénith. La vallée est nichée au creux de deux hautes montagnes sillonnées de ruisseaux taris en cette saison. On dirait des doigts de géant qui s'enfouissent dans le sol afin de retenir la terre et lui éviter qu'elle ne rejoigne la mer. Aruns se rappelle des mythes que lui narrait sa nourrice lorsqu'il était enfant. Il adorait imaginer ces êtres merveilleux venir peupler le monde. Ils en échangeaient aussi parfois avec Egkis, s'amusant des différences et des points communs entre leurs pays respectifs.

Une brise vient rafraîchir sa nuque en sueur. Elle souffle dans les branches, faisant frémir les fines feuilles grises dont certaines se détachent pour fuir avec le vent. Les arbres sont en fleurs, embaumant subtilement l'air. Il se penche sur la selle et récupère sa gourde en fer pour se désaltérer. Il espère arriver bientôt.

Il fait presser le pas à sa jument lorsque le sentier s'élargit et dévoile entre les arbres une maison blanche, recouverte de chaux. Un petit muret en fait le tour, délimitant ainsi les champs de la domus. Des tuiles rouges protègent un sanctuaire à la déesse Vesta près du porche d'entrée. Tout est comme Egkis lui a raconté, il a l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, d'être familier avec chaque pierre.

Aruns descend de Seneca et s'approche à pieds, espérant paraître moins menaçant. Dans la cour, un immense olivier trône au centre, son écorce usée, ridée témoigne de son ancienneté. La demeure semble avoir été construite autour de l'arbre majestueux qui s'abreuve dans une fontaine dont le bruit résonne dans l'atrium vide. La statue au centre est un éphèbe au visage mélancolique, appuyé sur une souche, qui attend. Certains de ses traits lui font penser à son ancien amant.

Il s'avance encore, attachant son cheval à une barrière de bois et s'apprête à faire le tour de la maison lorsqu'une jeune fille, blonde comme les blés, sort et s'arrête sur le péristyle. Elle doit avoir une quinzaine d'années. Sa robe d'un rose pâle, retenue par une ceinture de cuir nouée gracieusement, ajoute à sa beauté naturelle. Ses cheveux sont enroulés autour d'un ruban rouge, à la grecque. Lorsqu'Aruns voit les deux prunelles aussi bleues que le ciel d'été, il comprend qui il a face à lui. Alors, il s'incline, lui présentant ses hommages alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils, en lui rendant son geste.

"Général Aruns Acilius Attianus. Suis-je bien à la villa Aristéa ? Je cherche Julius Egkis Hadrianus…"

"Je croyais qu'il était affranchi ?" le coupe la jeune fille en descendant les marches du perron pour faire face au général. "Il a reçu son brevet de l'empereur lui-même. Nous l'avons à la maison."

"Je sais... Flora, c'est ça ?" essaie Aruns. L'adolescente hoche la tête, l'air toujours revêche. "Egkis m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je veux juste voir ton frère pour lui parler. Rien de plus."

"Il travaille. Je t'assure que mon frère n'a rien fait depuis qu'il est rentré de Bretagne, Général. Il est resté ici, à s'occuper des terres. Peu importe de quoi on l'accuse, ce n'est pas lui."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux aucun mal à ton frère. Je te le promets."

"Je n'ai jamais cru aux promesses de l'armée romaine, Général. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant."

Aruns se passe une main sur le front en soupirant. Il reconnaît le caractère fort et déterminé de son ancien amant dans la jeune fille menue qui l'affronte sans une once de peur. Ça le ferait rire s'il n'était pas aussi pressé de revoir l'autre homme.

"Flora, je te jure sur le Styx que je ne ferai rien à ton frère. Je ne lui ai jamais fait du mal auparavant et ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui."

Flora s'approche de lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle plante son regard azur dans celui âgé et las du général qui ne cille pas. Le militaire se laisse inspecter par la jeune Grecque qui ne veut que protéger son grand frère qui a déjà trop souffert. Et, lorsque Flora lâche un soupir exaspéré et se dirige vers l'arrière de la maison, il sait qu'il a gagné cette bataille. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à gagner la guerre.

Ils marchent côte à côte un certain temps. La jeune femme ne desserre les lèvres que lorsqu'elle rencontre un des ouvriers agricoles pour demander où est Egkis ou pour répondre à une question d'intendance. Elle ne s'adresse jamais directement à Aruns et lui indique de la suivre d'un signe de tête. Le général espère ne pas recevoir le même accueil de la part d'Egkis. Pour passer le temps, il admire autour de lui les paysages de campagne, appréciant véritablement le calme et le sentiment de paix qui se dégage du lieu. Arrivés au pied d'une nouvelle colline, Flora lui montre du doigt un cyprès.

"Il doit être là-haut. Il est en train de réparer la clôture du pâturage. Si tu ne le trouves pas, descends dans la clairière, tu le trouveras avec les chèvres."

"Je te remercie, Flora."

Flora s'incline et rebrousse chemin. Le militaire regarde la robe rose se perdre parmi les arbres, se laissant ainsi le temps d'apaiser son souffle et son esprit. Il n'a pas été aussi proche d'Egkis depuis deux ans. Il n'a plus compté les nuits sans sommeil ou les jours sans envie. Il monte le flanc de la colline, suit le chemin que les aller-retours répétés ont créé. Il prend le temps de regarder la vue, la mer au loin dans laquelle se jette la montagne comme lui a raconté Egkis. Il s'accoude à la barrière en bois et cherche le jeune homme des yeux.

Puis il le voit, accroupi, son dos nu strié de cicatrices, en train de planter des clous dans une planche de bois. Il se trouve de l'autre côté de la clôture, en plein soleil. Aruns remarque que sa peau est plus bronzée, que ses cheveux sont coupés plus longs qu'auparavant. Il voit aussi tout ce qui n'a pas changé comme les yeux bleus écarquillés qui viennent de se poser sur lui. Egkis se relève d'un coup, lâche son marteau. La planche tombe au sol mais aucun des deux hommes ne le remarquent.

"Qu'est-ce que…?"

"Avé Egkis. Je suis heureux de te voir."

Egkis le regarde, l'air toujours hagard. Il récupère sa tunique qu'il a jetée sur la barrière et l'enfile, jetant de petits coups d'oeil au général, ne croyant pas de le voir ici, face à lui. Il ne pensait sûrement pas le revoir un jour.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demande le général en se rapprochant de lui mais conservant une distance de sécurité. Il ne veut pas faire peur au jeune homme. La clôture entre eux se dresse comme une muraille imprenable.

"Bien. Je vais bien. J'aide ma mère à gérer le domaine."

Egkis croise les bras sur son torse. Encore une défense à briser.

"C'est ce que tu as toujours…"

"Pourquoi tu es là, Aruns ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" coupe Egkis, la voix basse, irritée.

Aruns soupire. Ce qu'il veut ? Attraper cette tunique qui lui cache la vision du torse splendide de son ancien amant et le prendre à même le sol pour lui montrer combien il lui a manqué qu'il ne l'a jamais oublié et combien il l'aime. Mais il ne lui dira pas ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Alors, il se décide pour la raison officielle.

"L'empereur Hadrien a décidé de faire le tour de ses provinces d'Orient. Nous rentrons tout juste d'Egypte. Cela me paraissait raisonnable de te rendre visite alors que je loge à quelques heures de cheval."

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit où était ma maison."

"J'ai peut-être fouillé dans les archives de la légion avant de venir. Je voulais te revoir, Egkis. J'ai… du travail à te proposer."

"Du travail ? Quel genre de travail ?" ricane le jeune homme. "J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici, merci bien. Et je refuse de recommencer dans la légion ou quoique ce soit que je faisais avant…"

Et ça fait mal, Aruns a l'impression qu'on lui déchire le coeur. Le regard dur d'Egkis lui fait perdre les espoirs qu'il avait en venant ici. Ils s'étaient pourtant quittés en bon terme et il ne comprend pas comment ils ont pu en arriver là. C'est long, finalement, deux ans...

"Egkis, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas venu pour te demander de te réengager. Je ne fais même plus partie, moi-même de la légion."

"Quoi ?" La voix d'Egkis est étranglée. "Tu ne… Et pourquoi tu portes ton uniforme alors ? Je ne comprends pas, Aruns. Tu débarques chez moi, après deux ans de séparation, en tenue de général et tu m'annonces que tu n'es plus dans l'armée alors que nous savons très bien, tous les deux, que tu as la légion dans le sang."

"Peut-être que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui." Aruns saute par-dessus la barrière. Il a des choses à dire qui doivent se faire sans frontière. "Hadrien m'a offert le poste de gouverneur de l'Argolide pour me remercier de toutes ces années au service de l'Empire. Je suis à Argos maintenant, dans une villa bien trop grande et j'ai besoin d'un nouveau légat. Mervius est resté en Bretagne, il a enfin eu la promotion qu'il souhaitait. C'est son poste que je te propose, Egkis. J'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance, qui connaisse la région et qui sache comment je travaille, moi."

Egkis fait un pas en arrière, les sourcils froncés et ses bras toujours serrés fort contre sa poitrine. Il regarde vers la plaine où les troupeaux sont en train de brouter. Aruns voit sa canine sortir pour mordre sa lèvre inférieure et ça lui donne envie de plus, de beaucoup plus. Alors, lui s'approche encore et dépose une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui ne se dégage pas. Sa paume dérive vers sa joue dans une caresse aérienne, obligeant Egkis à tourner son visage vers lui.

"Et puis, je pensais qu'on pourrait être ensemble, à nouveau... Pas comme avant, non." s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en voyant un mélange de colère et de peur voiler son regard.

"Je ne suis plus ton esclave…"

"Je sais. Je ne le veux plus. J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas heureux de ce qu'on avait."

"Je l'étais, d'une certaine façon. J'aimais ce que nous avions mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment moi…" chuchote Egkis. "J'étais ton amant mais aussi et surtout ton esclave. Je n'étais pas libre de te choisir vraiment."

"Mais, aujourd'hui, tu peux. Choisis-moi Egkis. Je te veux tellement. Je veux découvrir ce que c'est de t'avoir pleinement et librement. Je veux partager ma couche avec toi. Pas parce que tu y es obligé, même si ça n'a jamais été le cas. Mais parce que tu as en envie et parce que je t'aime."

La respiration du jeune homme se fait courte, saccadée. Il ne semble pas savoir quoi faire de toutes les informations qui viennent de lui être données. Aruns s'écarte, souhaitant lui donner plus de place afin de prendre une décision. Mais Egkis ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il attrape les épaulettes en cuir de l'armure du général et pose sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un baiser exigeant, bouleversant. Aruns y répond de suite, bouge ses lèvres, joue avec la langue du plus jeune alors que leurs mains redécouvrent leurs corps. Ils se sont manqués, c'est indubitable. Les mains d'Egkis sont dans ses cheveux, le général l'entend gémir lorsque leurs torses se rencontrent. Le besoin de respirer les oblige à s'écarter de quelques centimètres.

"Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui ?" murmure le militaire, son souffle caressant les lèvres malmenées du Grec.

"Tu savais très bien que j'accepterai." Egkis sourit et c'est la plus belle des victoires qu'Aruns ait connu.

"J'avais des doutes, je dois te l'avouer." Il l'embrasse délicatement, juste un baiser parce qu'Egkis veut bien qu'ils s'appartiennent à nouveau. "Je prévoyais de te faire la liste des oeuvres que j'ai ramenées de Rome si tu me disais non afin de t'appâter."

Son amant rit, la gorge déployée, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien légionnaire qui resserre son étreinte. L'avenir ne sera pas parfait, ils ont des choses à réapprendre. Mais ce soir, alors le soleil commence à se coucher, baignant la vallée de nouvelles teintes orangées, ils sont en paix.


	9. Epilogue

Avé ! Et bien, voilà l'épilogue de _Virtus et Honor_. J'ai pris un plaisir particulier à écrire et partager cette histoire qui est le résultat de l'alliance de mes deux passions. Merci à vous qui avez lu, suivi et commenté cette histoire. Un immense merci également à la meilleure des bêtas et des amies du monde, **SomeCoolName**.

 **Rating** : M. Genre très beaucoup. Genre vraiment vraiment.

* * *

Egkis rassemble les derniers feuillets et les place à l'intérieur de la pochette en cuir. Il fait un signe à l'esclave qui attend dans le coin afin qu'il les récupère et les donne au secrétaire de l'empereur. Ils repartent demain pour Argos, deux mois de voyage les attendent avant de rentrer à la maison et Egkis avait des papiers à signer avant de quitter Rome. Il aime avoir des responsabilités, s'occuper de gérer les affaires de son amant pendant que celui-ci s'occupe de la vie publique. Ils s'accordent mieux que lorsqu'Egkis était son esclave.

Cela fait deux ans que le jeune homme s'épanouit dans la relation qu'il entretient avec l'ancien général, s'accordant le droit de faire ce dont il a vraiment envie sans arrière-pensée et sans limite. Et c'est la même chose pour Aruns, notamment au lit où il montre une imagination débridée pour quelqu'un plus connu pour ses performances dans l'art du combat que dans celui de la luxure.

Des rires résonnent dans l'atrium. Suivant les coutumes, ils ont organisé une réception privée afin de fêter leur départ en province. Aruns s'est occupé des convives tandis qu'il finissait d'organiser leur voyage. La soirée est bien avancée et doit se trouver dans la salle des corps ivres d'alcool et de sexe, profitant des biens qui leur ont été offert par le maître de maison. Il remet sa ceinture autour de sa taille, passe ses bracelets de cuir qu'il a enlevés pour écrire et qu'Aruns lui a offert lorsqu'il est devenu son légat et réajuste sa tunique pourpre, essayant de se rendre présentable autant que possible. Pénétrant dans la pièce après avoir tiré sur le lourd rideau pourpre, il salue les sénateurs qui sont présents et qui ne sont pas encore occupés à autre chose. Il a gagné le respect de ces hommes par son travail sans relâche et parce que, il ne doit pas le cacher, il est l'amant d'un des plus proches amis de l'empereur. Se mettre à dos Egkis, c'est risquer sa place. Et le jeune homme aime ça.

Il fait signe à un esclave de la maison afin d'avoir une coupe de vin qu'il porte à ses lèvres, observant que tout se passe bien et s'avance dans la salle de réception, cherchant du regard son amant. Il sourit lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Aruns, la tête penchée en avant alors qu'Hadrien lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Sa main gauche est posée sur le genou du général,l'autre est passée derrière ses épaules afin de rapprocher Aruns de lui. Ils sont proches, _très_ proches. Son amant rit aux éclats et pose son front contre le torse de l'empereur qui resserre son étreinte, riant également.

Egkis sent des frissons monter le long de sa colonne malgré la chaleur qui règne dans la pièce. La vision de ces deux hommes puissants qui se caressent et s'enlacent, ces hommes qu'il admire pour différentes raisons, le rend haletant. Il prend une nouvelle gorgée de son vin pour calmer ses nerfs mais le goût du miel et des épices explose dans sa gorge et l'assoiffe un peu plus. Et lorsqu'Hadrien serre sa main sur la nuque d'Aruns, leurs regards mêlés plein de tendresse et de respect mutuel, sa décision est prise.

Ils en ont parlé plusieurs fois, riant de leurs bêtises après l'amour. Il sait que son amant aimerait pouvoir partager ça avec lui et Hadrien, les deux hommes à qui il tient le plus, mais jamais l'ancien militaire ne le proposera. Aruns, malgré tout, continue à le protéger de ce qui lui rappellerait son ancienne vie. Si Egkis trouve ça agréable la plupart du temps, ce soir il veut montrer à Aruns qu'il est passé, depuis longtemps et grâce à lui, à autre chose. Alors, il dépose son verre sur la _mensa_ et vient s'agenouiller face aux deux hommes qui se tournent vers lui, souriant. En le voyant, Aruns essaie de se dégager délicatement du corps d'Hadrien afin de lui faire de la place contre lui ; il va enlever la main qu'il a posée sur la cuisse de César mais Egkis est plus rapide et entrelace ses doigts à ceux de son amant, effleurant au passage l'étoffe soyeuse de la toge de l'empereur. Les sourcils d'Aruns se froncent, encore plus lorsqu'Egkis se penche vers Hadrien qui semble avoir très bien compris ce que veut le jeune homme. Il répond avec avidité au baiser que lui offre Egkis sous le regard désormais surpris d'Aruns qui balbutie quelques mots de confusion.

"Il serait peut-être bien de dire adieu à César de la meilleure des façons." explique Egkis, la voix basse et suave, en se retournant vers l'autre homme pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Aruns grogne et serre les doigts du Grec avec force. Ses lèvres se meuvent contre celle d'Egkis comme pour aspirer encore plus son souffle et le revendiquer. Hadrien se rapproche d'eux, sa main toujours autour de la nuque d'Aruns. Il tire dessus afin de les séparer et pose son front contre celui d'Aruns.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Es-tu prêt à le partager avec moi ?"

Aruns jette un oeil à Egkis qui hoche la tête vigoureusement, montrant à quel point la perspective de passer la nuit avec Hadrien et son amant à la fois lui fait diablement envie. Aruns imagine alors le corps du jeune Grec plié sous lui tandis que ces lèvres qu'il adore sucent le membre de son ami... Il halète, son imagination l'emportant vers ses fantasmes les plus enfouis.

"Regarde-le, Aruns. On dirait un jeune chien fou qui attend ses caresses et qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne lui résistes pas."

Egkis se soulève, prenant appui sur les genoux de son amant et de l'empereur. Il mordille le cou d'Aruns qui se laisse retomber contre Hadrien. Son souffle est court, ses mains agrippent ce qu'il a à porter. Le désir est trop grand.

"À moins que tu veuilles que nous nous occupions tous les deux de toi ?" murmure Hadrien, sa paume glissant de la nuque au bas du dos de l'ancien général. "Rappelle-toi combien tu aimais me sentir en toi. Fais-moi ce plaisir, Aruns, laisse-moi profiter de toi une nouvelle fois."

Tellement de possibilités... Aruns a l'impression de perdre la raison. Il sent les légers cercles que font les doigts d'Hadrien sur ses reins et ça l'excite autant que les dents d'Egkis sur son cou. Il regarde l'empereur agripper les cheveux de son amant et le tire en arrière. Sa bouche est à quelques centimètres de celle qui jeune homme qui halète.

"Nous obéiras-tu, Egkis ? Feras-tu tout ce que souhaitons ?"

Egkis plante ses yeux bleus dans le regard de son ancien maître qui retient sa respiration déjà courte. Est-il prêt à tout faire ce soir pour satisfaire son maître et l'empereur ? Le regard d'adoration pure que lui lance Aruns ne le fait pas hésiter une seconde. Il souffle un _oui_ qui atterrit sur les lèvres de César avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent sur les siennes dans un baiser exigeant. Aruns gémit.

"Suce-le" ordonne Hadrien au jeune homme. "Je crois que le Gouverneur a besoin d'être un peu plus convaincu."

Egkis grogne son assentiment. Alors que l'empereur relâche sa prise sur les deux hommes, le Grec pousse sur l'épaule d'Aruns qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Son regard tombe sur son assistant qui écarte les pans de sa toge, sa langue léchant ses lèvres. L'homme ne cherche même pas à se dégager de ce rêve éveillé, du coin de l'oeil, il voit Hadrien passer la main sous son habit afin de se toucher, un ravissement total illuminant son visage bienveillant. Sa poitrine se bloque quand, soudain, la langue joueuse d'Egkis s'amuse avec son sexe dur depuis que le jeune a clairement dévoilé ses intention. Elle passe sur la fente, retrace les veines qui se gorgent sous l'effet du plaisir. Aruns se mord les lèvres afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se laisse tomber sur les coussins dans son dos, admirant les joues d'Egkis qui se creusent maintenant qu'il l'a pris en entier dans sa bouche. Il pose sa main sur la tête qui monte et descend, accompagnant les mouvements de son amant. Il se tourne vers Hadrien qui contemple avec la même passion le plus jeune jouer avec lui et lève une main pour empaumer la joue de son ami qui lui sourit.

Puis, il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse l'empereur. La sensation de sa barbe sur ses lèvres est étrange, elle lui rappelle des souvenirs qu'ils ont enfouis sous très loin. Il aimait les baisers d'Hadrien et les apprécie encore aujourd'hui. Leurs langues se mêlent, leurs dents mordent les lèvres. Cela devient fort, prenant. Il se dégage doucement en haletant :

"Hadrien, je…"

Mais Egkis choisit ce moment-là pour sucer plus fort son gland. Le gémissement qu'Aruns pousse fait tourner les têtes de ceux qui ne contemplaient pas encore le spectacle de leurs corps ensemble. Hadrien, voyant le général troublé de se donner en public ainsi, se relève - il a prévu d'autres choses désormais et ne souhaite pas perdre le consentement d'Aruns.

"Egkis, arrête." Ses lèvres sont rougies, luisant de salive et du precome de son amant qui laisse sa main dériver sur sa bouche dans un geste tendre. Hadrien se lève. "Allons dans votre chambre."

Le Grec perçoit enfin le regard des convives et la gêne que cela cause au général. Il ne veut pas de cela, veut qu'Aruns profite de sa nuit, sachant combien ne plus voir son ami va lui causer énormément de tristesse. Il veut que ces échanges n'appartiennent qu'à eux, ne soit que pour Aruns qui le mérite tant.

Il se redresse à son tour, prend la main du gouverneur dans la sienne et le tire vers leur chambre, obéissant à l'ordre de César qui les suit. Ils passent entre les corps, se retenant de se toucher plus. C'est frustrant et ça les pousse à accélérer afin de se retrouver seuls, tous les trois. Il passe le rideau qui sépare les appartements privés de l'atrium et Egkis ne desserre sa prise qu'à cet instant. Il se retourne vers les deux hommes et, un sourire insolent collé au visage, défait sa ceinture qui glisse au sol, rapidement suivie de sa tunique et de son caleçon de lin. Nu, le sexe érigé, il se dirige vers leur lit. Il entend Hadrien pousser un éclat de rire devant tant d'audace et Aruns marmonner son accord.

Allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées, il observe Aruns le rejoindre le premier. Le calme de leur chambre et la solitude qu'ils y ont trouvé enlèvent chacune de ses barrières. Sa toge est abandonnée au pied de la couche et il se place entre les cuisses d'Egkis qui rejette la tête en arrière, attrapant les montants en fer forgé du lit. Il se penche, lèche à son tour le membre épais et Egkis se cambre, soulève ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de cette bouche qui lui fait connaître des milliers de délicieux tourments. Le plus jeune sent le matelas qui se tasse à côté de sa tête. L'empereur est là, caressant les muscles tendus de ses bras avant de dériver vers son torse. Il pince un de ses tétons et Egkis gémit. Le sexe d'Hadrien touche sa joue alors il tend sa langue vers le membre offert, la léchant comme il peut sans pour autant relâcher les barreaux du lit - Aruns ne le voudrait pas. Les murmures que poussent César sont rauques et bas. Il approfondit la caresse de la langue d'Egkis en pénétrant les lèvres ourlées.

Egkis ferme les yeux. C'est une bataille enivrante pour savoir qui lui procurera le plus de plaisir. Aruns l'aspire, joue avec son érection comme il a pu le faire sur le sofa, alors qu'il sent celle d'Hadrien peser dans sa bouche, son poids l'excitant et l'emplissant. Aucun ne peut vaincre tant il en aime chaque seconde. Il bouge encore plus ses hanches, se perd dans la caresse de sa langue autour du sexe d'Hadrien quand soudain, il se retire. Le regard de César se fait plus sombre, plus profond.

"Tu es tellement beau." dit-il en effleurant sa lèvre avec son pouce, rejouant ce qu'ils faisaient quelques secondes avant. "N'est-ce pas qu'il est beau, Aruns ?"

Le gouverneur abandonne sa tâche et grogne son accord. De la sueur perle sur son front et son torse. Egkis le trouve magnifique, lui aussi.

"Veux-tu prendre Egkis pendant que je te baise, Aruns ?"

Egkis rejette la tête en arrière. Ce serait tellement _bon_.

"Par les dieux..." lâche Aruns en s'asseyant sur ses jambes, le sexe suintant.

"Tu aimes l'idée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Aruns hoche vigoureusement la tête. Hadrien s'approche de lui, la pulpe de ses doigts frôle le torse d'Egkis jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de sa verge. Il embrasse Aruns avec passion, masturbant en même temps l'autre homme. Ils gémissent tous, leurs souffles se précipitant.

"Allonge-toi sur lui et prépare-le. Je m'occupe de toi."

Egkis se tourne sur le flanc et récupère sur le chevet l'essence de calendula qu'il tend à Aruns qui le passe ensuite à l'empereur derrière lui après s'en être mis sur les doigts. Aruns sent un doigt l'effleurer. Il n'a pas été pris depuis des années, le dernier à l'avoir fait est l'homme dans son dos. Il s'allonge sur le corps d'éphèbe de son amant et l'embrasse, lui murmure des mots doux, lui rappelle combien il aime alors que son doigt lubrifié entre en lui. Hadrien flatte sa chute de reins et entre en lui à son tour. Aruns soupire et mord la lèvre d'Egkis qui se cambre à nouveau.

Ils continuent ainsi, se préparant mutuellement. Les corps sont enlacés, en symbiose totale. Aruns se relève un peu, cherchant la bouche d'Hadrien qui lui offre avec précipitation et Egkis les regarde, les yeux emplis de désir. L'image est tellement belle, ils sont si parfaits.

"Assez."

Aruns ouvre les yeux. Egkis a des tâches rouges sur le torse et la respiration tellement courte qu'il s'attend à ce qu'il s'évanouisse subitement.

"J'ai besoin de vous. S'il-vous-plaît."

Hadrien hoche la tête et se recule, laissant la place à Aruns de se placer entre les jambes d'Egkis qui soulève les genoux contre sa poitrine. Aruns le pénètre précipitamment, ils en ont tous besoin. César continue ses caresses en lui, l'écartant encore plus alors qu'il va et vient en Egkis. Le jeune homme s'abandonne totalement, en confiance. Aruns vient chercher sa bouche, le cou, la clavicule, cet endroit que le jeune homme adore sentir malmener. Hadrien coupe Aruns dans son geste en plongeant doucement en lui, le poussant dans Egkis. Le gouverneur retient sa respiration, il sent la douleur d'être à nouveau pénétré par le membre imposant de son premier amant. Le plaisir n'est pourtant pas loin. Il laisse l'empereur le prendre, ses coups de reins s'accélérant de plus en plus avant de recommencer lui-même à s'imposer dans Egkis.

Ils trouvent un même rythme au bout de quelques minutes, ils baisent dans un abandon total, allant irrémédiablement vers l'orgasme. Hadrien s'accroche aux hanches d'Aruns qui a posé son front sur le torse d'Egkis qui lui caresse le cuir chevelu, ne retenant pas ses cris. Ils ne tiendront pas plus longtemps.

"Vas-y, Aruns. Jouis." murmure Hadrien dans l'oreille de son ami. "Remplis-le. Jouissez pour moi tous les deux."

Hadrien s'écarte au moment où, dans un dernier geste, Aruns jouit en Egkis qui rejette la tête en arrière. Pendant que les coups du gouverneur ralentissent, Egkis saisit son sexe, se masturbant jusqu'à atteindre un orgasme rapide et sauvage, laissant des traînées de sperme sur son torse et celui de son partenaire. L'empereur replonge entre les fesses d'Aruns qui crie son plaisir à nouveau. Les mouvements sont frénétiques derrière lui et il se laisse faire jusqu'à ce que le feu embrase Hadrien de la tête aux pieds. Il s'accroche aux hanches avec force, sachant qu'il laissera des traces à cette place. Il jouit dans un grognement avant de s'allonger sur le côté.

Personne ne parle, seuls les bruits lointains des conversations dans l'atrium rompent le silence. Egkis se détache d'Aruns, passe au-dessus d'Hadrien afin de récupérer la toge du gouverneur qui traîne à terre. Il enlève les traces de semence sur son torse puis essuie ses amants, qui se laissent faire. Aruns les observe tous les deux avec un sourire tendre. Ce qu'ils lui ont offert ce soir est indicible.

Egkis l'embrasse puis se réinstalle entre eux, se blottissant contre le torse d'Aruns alors qu'Hadrien se place dans son dos et que ses grandes mains les enlacent tous les deux. Ils ferment les yeux.

Les Champs Elyséens doivent ressembler à cela.


End file.
